Les Immortels
by starzee
Summary: Damon can't stop lusting after Caroline so he follows her to Paris when she moves there to learn the art of burlesque. ON HIATUS
1. Ami

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Les Immortels<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in the Grill doing her final high school literature paper with a chocolate milkshake because her mother was at home and after the whole 'dad torture' incident, she'd been weird with Caroline for months and months. Liz was trying too hard to make everything okay. Caroline didn't want weirdness, she wanted everything to be normal. She'd been sitting doing her lit paper for over two hours and she wanted a break. She noticed that the pool table had just been vacated. She hopped up and grabbed the two cues then looked around the Grill to see who she could ask.<p>

Right away, she spotted a girl from the squad. Marcia. Caroline kind of hated Marcia. Moving on. The Grill wasn't particularly busy so none of her usual friends were there. Ralph from her history class was sitting in a booth with his brother. His brother gave Caroline the creeps. Moving on. She spotted Damon at the bar. She _almost_ declared 'moving on' until she realised that his facial expression would be hilarious considering he thought he was better than everyone. That and she kind of hoped pigs would fly and he'd agree. So she wandered over with the two cues and went up to stand beside him and looked at him expectantly. He tilted his head to the side and saw what she had in her hands.

"Don't think I've ever been staked with a pool cue before." Damon quipped and she rolled her eyes.

"Feel like a game?" She asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked and she sighed.

"You know, it's called pool, jackass. It's a game played with two long sticks and a bunch of balls." She said and he smirked.

"I'm aware of that, Blondie." He replied. "I'm just curious as to why you're asking me." He said.

"There's nobody else here and I figured you're ancient so you might _actually_ know how to play unlike my usual opponents." She replied and internally he was kind of intrigued.

"Ancient?" He asked amused and she sighed.

"Have you got anything better to do?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Probably." He replied and she smirked.

"Oh, I see... You're scared vampire Barbie will beat you. Never mind then, Damon." She said amused then turned on her heel and started to walk away. Damon scowled at her retreating form. She'd clearly done that on purpose and he knew it but he couldn't just _let_ her say that then _not_ play. He wasn't scared of anything.

"You won't beat me." Damon said and Caroline stopped and turned around and looked at him amused.

"Want a bet?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Terms?" He smirked.

"If I win, drinks are on you for the rest of the night." She said and he chuckled.

"_When_ I win, you have to..." He said as he thought about it. What could Barbie do that would make his life either easier or amuse him? "Audition for the strip club in the next town over." He smirked and she laughed. She loved a good bet so she walked over to him and stuck her hand out.

"Alright." She said and the surprise was evident on his face but he shook her hand anyway. He picked up his drink then followed her over to the pool table. "Do you want to break or should I?" She asked as she handed him a cue.

"Go ahead." He motioned amused. He didn't think Barbie had a chance in hell of beating him. She racked the balls then positioned her cue and hit the ball. One ball went in the top right pocket. She moved around the side where the white ball was, positioned her cue then fired. Two balls went in. Damon's jaw dropped and she giggled then moved again.

"Oh... I may have forgotten to mention that I hardly ever get beaten." She winked at him and he smirked.

"We'll see." He replied.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... I'll have a Singapore sling please." She said to Damon sweetly when she pocketed the black ball and he chuckled.<p>

"I was going easy on you, you know." He said and she laughed.

"So you want a re-match?" She asked amused.

"Obviously." He replied and she smiled.

"You're on. After you get me my drink." She grinned and he chuckled then went to the bar. He was surprised to actually be enjoying her company. He came back a couple of minutes later with bourbon for himself and her cocktail. "Thanks." She said then took a sip. "Best out of three or just one more game?" She asked curiously.

"Out of three." He replied and she nodded.

"What are your terms this time?" She asked amused.

"Same as before." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'll just have to make yours just as bad then." She smiled innocently. Internally Damon was a _tiny_ bit worried about what she would come up with. "If I win..." She laughed as she thought of something amusing. "You have to wear all light colours for a whole week." She replied and he chuckled.

"That it?" He asked amused.

"That means light coloured socks, shoes, pants, shirt, jacket and underwear." She specified and he chuckled.

"I don't have any of that." He pointed out and she shrugged.

"That's not my problem, is it?" She asked and he laughed at her saying that.

"Fine, Blondie, you're on." He said sticking his hand out and she shook it.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, you'll make a fine stripper." Damon winked at her and she laughed.<p>

"You only said _audition_." She pointed out and he sighed.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked and she giggled.

"Yep." She nodded. "Last game determines the overall winner." She chirped.

"Well since it could go either way, we should have two bets." He smirked. "One for this game and a bigger one for the overall winner." He said amused.

"Alright." She nodded. "If I win this round you have to go get a black t-shirt made that says 'I love Stefan' in bright pink writing and wear it to the Grill party next week with no jacket so everyone sees it." She smirked and he laughed.

"That's ridiculous." He smirked and she giggled.

"I'm having to go audition to be a stripper, how is a t-shirt worse?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm winning this round anyway." He said and she chuckled. "So when I win, you have to feed on someone in the Grill." He said and she bit her lip.

"I don't know if I can stop." She said worriedly and he shrugged.

"I won't let you kill whoever it is." He said and internally she was surprised at that but she shrugged.

"Alright then." She said. "Overall?" She asked and he thought about it then chuckled.

"If I'm the overall winner, you have to call me 'Sire' for a whole month." He said and she laughed.

"You're joking right?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"I technically _am_ your sire." He pointed out and she nodded.

"I know." She replied amused. "Fine, if I'm the overall winner you have to start carrying liquid vervain with you for a month and every time you refer to me as Barbie or Blondie you have to take a sip." She said and he chuckled.

"Vervain. Really?" He asked amused.

"In or out, Salvatore?" She smirked.

"In." He replied then they shook hands.

"Good. This time I want a strawberry margarita." She said and he chuckled then went to the bar.

* * *

><p>A week later, Caroline was sitting in a booth with Elena and Bonnie and they were waiting for Damon to show up at the 'End of High School' Grill party. Caroline had told them it would be hilarious. He walked in the door and all three girls looked at him then buckled over laughing. Damon scowled at Caroline then walked over to the booth while they were all in hysterics at the sight of Damon in a black t-shirt with 'I love Stefan' in pink writing across the chest.<p>

"I'm going to kill you, Barbie." Damon said annoyed and she smirked.

"You called me Barbie." She pointed out and he deadpanned.

"Dammit." He muttered then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He glared at Caroline then took a sip then coughed and spluttered. Caroline took a photo of him without him noticing so there was proof of the t-shirt.

"Did you just drink vervain?" Bonnie asked him in disbelief.

"Don't _ever_ bet Caroline. I swear to God." He muttered then stomped up to the bar and the girls laughed.

"How the _hell_ did you get him to do that?" Bonnie laughed and Caroline giggled.

"He lost a bet so for a month every time he refers to me as Blondie or Barbie, he has to drink vervain." Caroline said amused and they laughed. "He got his own back on me though. I have to go audition at the strip club in the next town on Sunday afternoon." She chuckled.

"Oh my God. Seriously?" Elena asked shocked and Caroline laughed.

"It was worth it to see him in that t-shirt." She said then the three of them laughed again.

* * *

><p>The stripper auditions were starting at noon and Caroline was outside the building. She had to admit, she was nervous. She really hoped it wouldn't be in front of a big crowd because she had no idea what they would ask her to do but she'd agreed to do an audition so that meant a <em>full<em> audition, so she _had_ to do it. Damon had worn the t-shirt. She'd planned to get out of the audition because she never thought he'd do it... but he did it... so she had to. When she called about the audition, they'd asked her to dress up for it. They wanted her to have a sexy lingerie outfit. They also told her she'd need to show them a couple of moves on the pole. She was _so_ glad she'd taking a pole dancing class the summer before she became a vampire. She'd heard it was the best way to tone up so she'd taken the class and she still remembered a few moves. She'd practiced all day the day before so that she'd be amazing. Caroline Forbes did _not_ do things half way so if she was going to audition, she was going to be fucking amazing. That and she had a feeling Damon would be lurking somewhere to see if she'd have the balls to _actually_ do it. So she absolutely could _not_ screw it up. She had her outfit on under her long coat, her hair was in spiral curls, she had far too much makeup on including dark smoky eyes and red lipstick to go with her outfit as well as black platform pumps for effect. She took a deep breath then got out of her car, closed the door and walked right into the building.

Damon's jaw dropped when he saw Caroline's car pull up. He'd been lurking across the street just to see if she'd show. Not _only_ did she show, but she went inside... and he had to admit she looked really hot with the dark makeup on. He figured she'd chicken out when it came down to it so he crossed the street and snuck inside just so he could go 'ha ha' when she ran screaming out of it.

Okay, it's not like Caroline Forbes was ever going to be a stripper. But the thought of auditioning for something and _not_ being chosen, was unacceptable. So she'd give it 110% like she did everything else in her life. She was given instructions on what to do then she waited with the other girls to be called. She'd picked a name to put down that she found kind of amusing and she thought Damon would get a kick out of it wherever he was.

Damon was in the main room up at the back watching in amusement as girls came in, failed on the pole and made complete asses of themselves. The owner was watching them bored because each girl came in similar pink or purple bra sets or babydolls, they tried too hard to be sexy and it was beyond obvious that none of them had any confidence. About fifteen minutes later, the owner called Carrie Le Sang. Damon chuckled at that knowing it could only be her. He found the name highly amusing considering 'le sang' was French for blood. Caroline walked onto the stage and both Damon and the owner's jaws dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a black underbust corset with red piping and a sheer sleeveless blouse underneath, black ruffled hot pants, black wrist gloves and sheer black stockings held up with suspenders. She walked out onto the stage with confidence and her heels made her hips swing in a very sexy way. Damon thought he _may _just fall over in shock at how insanely _hot_ she looked. He _loved _corsets. He had to readjust his belt because there was _nothing_ he could do to stop his body's reaction to the sight of her.

She was told not to bother talking or anything, just to go straight to the pole. So she did. She grabbed the pole and hoisted herself up then did a splits upside down then let herself come down the pole slowly ending in a spin. She did a couple more moves, which was surprisingly difficult with a corset on but she managed. Damon was pretty sure it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. She was so confident and sexy and the lust was overtaking him to the point he was actually furious that the owner was seeing this too. He considered killing him for a second then realised what he was thinking. About Blondie. She finished on the pole then walked away from it and stood looking at the owner expectantly. He told her that she was fabulous and ridiculously sexy... then he asked to see her boobs. She didn't even have time to reply before...

"I don't think so, dude." Damon said as he swaggered over to the two of them. Caroline was _very_ surprised at him intervening like that.

"How did you get in here? Get out." The owner said to him annoyed.

"Bet's done." Damon said to Caroline deadpan and she smirked.

"It was to audition. My audition isn't finished." She pointed out and his jaw dropped. She saw that he was about to argue so she stared into the owner's eyes. "Go to sleep for one minute." She compelled and he slumped over asleep then she looked back at Damon.

"What are you doing?" He asked her seriously.

"You won the bet so I have to audition to be a stripper. That's what you said." She told him and internally he felt like such an ass. He _never_ thought she'd _actually_ go through with it.

"Well, you did, so you completed the bet." He said and she looked at him confused then it was as if realisation washed over her.

"Oh, I get it. You just don't want me to tell Elena that you bet me to do this and what the audition entails, right?" She asked him and he was surprised that she seemed a little hurt by that thought. That wasn't the case at all. He just didn't want this sleazy owner looking at her body... he just... he hadn't meant to put her through this. It was nothing to do with Elena considering his feelings for her were non-existent now. "I'm not going to tell her, Damon, so you can go. I'm going to finish the audition and find out if he picks me before I compel him to forget me." She said and he looked stunned.

"It's got nothing to do with Elena... I just didn't think you'd actually do it so it was a joke but now that you are..." He trailed off and she was surprised that he actually looked like he felt guilty for betting her to do it.

"I _always_ complete a bet. Always. So just go, Damon." She said then the owner woke up and looked confused. Damon grabbed him by the chin because there was no way that Blondie was showing off her body to this guy.

"Are you going to offer her a job?" He compelled and Caroline's jaw dropped that Damon was doing that.

"Yes." The man replied dazed.

"What did you think?" He compelled.

"She's probably the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever seen." He replied slack jawed.

"Forget you saw Carrie Le Sang, neither of us were here, now go back to sleep for a minute." Damon compelled and the man slumped in the chair asleep again.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked him in disbelief. Damon shocked her then by moving forward and throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She exclaimed in disbelief. He walked into the dressing room and grabbed her coat and bag then sped her down to the door and set her on her feet. He put her jacket in her hands and she was staring at him in disbelief.

"Go home. I'll get rid of the security tape." He said to her deadpan.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him confused.

"You got your answer. He only asked to see you topless to be sleazy. So go." He pointed to the door. She pulled on her coat, buttoned it up then opened the door. She was about to leave then she turned around and looked at Damon.

"You just don't get it. I doubt you'll ever get it because we can't all be perfect like you." She said to him then left slamming the door behind her leaving Damon feeling like he'd been slapped.

* * *

><p>Caroline raced home as fast as she could then hurried in the door and up to her room. She threw her coat on her chair, kicked her shoes off then crawled up on her bed and lay on her stomach with her face turned to the side as she thought over what an idiot she was. She kind of wanted to cry because she thought it might make her feel better but the tears refused to fall.<p>

Damon didn't understand what she meant so he went to her house. He jumped up to her window and saw her lying on her bed in the outfit she'd had on at the audition. It was so damn sexy that he couldn't help his body's reaction all over again. He saw that she was just lying there, staring into space. He was glad the window was open. He climbed inside silently then walked over and sat down on her bed. He was surprised that she didn't turn her head to look... maybe she'd known he was there after all.

"What?" She asked him annoyed then finally moved herself onto her back so she could see him.

"I saw the other girls before you went on, you know." He said.

"So what?" She asked.

"They didn't compare." He said and she looked at him confused. She didn't get what he was trying to say.

"It was just a bet, Damon." She sighed.

"Then what was your parting comment about?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I just meant that you wouldn't know what's it's like to feel insecure. Even if it was a crappy stripper audition... I just wanted to see if I could do it." She said and he stared at her in disbelief. She thought he _wasn't _insecure?

"What have you got to be insecure about?" He asked her and she was surprised at how confused he looked and she chuckled.

"You're joking right? You alone have said I'm stupid, shallow, useless, annoying, an airhead and Elena told me that you told her you hoped Tyler would bite me so you'd be rid of me." She said and he felt _so_ bad. He was also pissed at Elena saying that when he hadn't said he _hoped_ she'd get bitten... he'd said _maybe_ she'd get bitten... but after his own experience with a werewolf bite he would _never_ wish that on her.

"I'm an ass, Caroline. I say things I don't mean all the time. I didn't mean any of that." He admitted and she looked surprised.

"Then why say it, Damon? The thing you don't seem to understand is that I'm loyal to the core and I _don't_ screw people over. If you were just a little nicer, you'd have someone unconditionally on your side that has your back." She said and internally he felt like he might fall over in shock that she would do that for him after everything he did to her.

"And why would you do that after everything?" He asked her confused and she sighed.

"You and Stefan have been vampires for nearly a century and a half... it's not new to you. Even when you hated each other, you always had each other. I'm alone in this. None of my friends will turn, none of my family will turn. I'm just alone. So is it so hard to believe that I want a better relationship with my 'sire' as you put it?" She asked and his surprise was evident. But he understood. He _did_ have Stefan but at the same time, he understood being alone better than anyone. Things started to fall into place... she'd been trying to talk to him more and more since she turned. He realised then that her game of pool was most likely in the hopes that he'd show her a sliver of friendship. He realised then that he was an even bigger asshole than he thought he was and that was saying something.

"I see your point. Katherine was our sire and she abandoned Stefan and me to deal with it by ourselves and I wanted a vampire friend after I turned too." He admitted.

"I know you don't want to be friends with me but can't you just be my 'sire' for a little while? Just until I leave? I have questions about going out on my own and the realities of this life and I don't trust Stefan to tell me the truth." She said and Damon felt terrible all over again. She was basically saying she trusted _him_ over Stefan and that never happened. He felt really bad about her believing he didn't want her as a friend. He felt he should be honest with her.

"It's not that I don't want you as a friend, Caroline, I just don't trust people." He said.

"You trust Elena." She pointed out and he shook his head.

"No, I don't. I trust her about as far as Bonnie could throw her." Damon said and Caroline looked surprised. "Her telling you about the werewolf bite thing is a prime example of why. I did _not_ say I _hoped_ you would get bitten. It was the day of Tyler's first full moon and I said _maybe_ you'd get bitten but that was over a year ago and I didn't mean it when I said it. Elena hears what she wants to hear." He said but Caroline already knew that about Elena, so she believed him.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" She asked him and he already knew she hadn't.

"No." He replied and she shrugged. "Why would you even want to be friends with me?" He asked her confused.

"You're fun when you aren't being an ass and I know you can be loyal and trustworthy." She replied.

"Even though I tried to kill you?" He asked and she chuckled humourlessly.

"You've tried to or have killed everyone. That's just you." She waved a hand unconcerned and he chuckled at that.

"Can you put something else on?" He asked pointing to her sexy outfit and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't think you understand how sexy you look in that." He said and internally she was kind of shocked at him saying that.

"I have to admit, I like the corset. I think I'm going to get a few more." She said and Damon had to start thinking about something else or she'd notice his _agreement_.

"No, really. I don't have _that_ much self control." He said and she giggled.

"Fine." She said amused then pulled the covers up and got underneath and pulled the cover up to her bust. "Better?" She asked amused.

"No, because I still know you're dressed that like." He muttered and she laughed.

"Just remind yourself I'm Caroline not Elena." She said to him amused and he smirked.

"Yeah but you're hotter than Elena." He said and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Elena was only attractive because she looks like Katherine, not because she's the most attractive girl." He pointed out. Caroline was glad she was lying down as she felt like she needed to be. Damon found her more attractive than Elena? She was shocked. "Out of you and your friends it goes you then Bonnie then Elena in the attractive scale." He said. "I'm not the only one who thinks that either. Stefan agrees with me." He smirked and Caroline's jaw dropped. "I told you... it was a Katherine thing." He said amused by her stunned reaction.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked curiously.

"Because you have no reason to be insecure. Elena isn't your competition because you win." He said and she looked stunned.

"How do you figure? Everyone always wants her whether it's Bonnie or guys." She said and Damon chuckled.

"Do you know how much it must suck for Bonnie to be in your shadow? Think about everything since I met you. You were head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, Miss Mystic Falls, do you have any idea how many heads you turn?" He asked and she was stunned that _Damon_ was saying this to her. "You were always involved in everything from organising events to student council and all the rest of it. So while you were off doing all those things, it's only natural that Bonnie and Elena got closer." He said and Caroline had to admit, she could see that. She'd never thought of it that way before. "As for guys, I already told you that people find you more appealing than her. The problem with the Matt guy is that he is _way _too boring for you and he knows it. He suits being with someone like Elena more than you." He said and internally Caroline was stunned that Damon was clearly saying that Elena was boring. "And Tyler was sired so Klaus had control over him so that's not your fault." He said.

"Thank you." She said to him sincerely. She felt a little better even if she was pretty sure she'd always feel insecure. He just smirked like the jackass he was.

"Just trying to get into your pants. Don't read too much into it." He teased and she laughed. She didn't believe that was all it was but she was amused at him being so 'Damon' after everything he said.

"You really like the corset, huh?" She smirked back and he chuckled.

"You have no idea." He replied amused and she sighed. It had been a while and even though she was sure she'd regret it... she pulled the covers down showing off what she was wearing again. Damon scanned her body and looked at her face curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked though she could see he was _visibly_ affected by her if the tightness in his jeans was anything to go by.

"I haven't had sex in six months and being a vampire sucks in that department when you aren't getting any so I'm seizing an opportunity considering you seem to like the corset." She said amused and internally Damon was shocked.

"Are you serious?" He smirked.

"Mmhmm, weren't you?" She asked amused. He pulled his jacket and boots off in a blur then crawled up her body. Since he saw her walk out on the stage his lust was in overdrive. He'd been lusting after her during their whole discussing and he'd kept talking and rambling in the hopes he could control himself... apparently he hadn't needed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's outfit is on my profile.<strong>


	2. Convoitise

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Les Immortels<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Ever since that time Elena said Stefan would come back to himself because he loved Damon not because he loved her... Damon had stopped his Elena fascination. He forced himself to get over it. He wouldn't do it to his brother. So he'd stopped calling her, stopped going to see her, he was polite if she called him or went to see him but he didn't flirt with her anymore, he didn't do anything at all. Elena Gilbert was a thing of the past. It had taken him months to get over it and when Stefan finally came back to himself, Elena told him she wanted Damon. Damon told her it would never happen. Stefan had been stunned by both of them but it helped things along with their brotherly relationship. Everyone had been shocked at Damon turning Elena down, especially Elena.<p>

So Stefan spent time with Damon, Caroline and surprisingly also with Alaric. Stefan had become quite good friends with the teacher. Damon wasn't pleased with Stefan swooping in and becoming better friends with _his_ friend than he was but he was hardly going to tell anyone he felt that way. Stefan and Elena hadn't gotten back together since he 'dumped' her in Chicago. Stefan had a tough time with that but he did manage to get over it. Especially after Damon was drunk one night and told him he just had to see that it was a Katherine thing... that helped things along quite quickly.

The day after Damon and Caroline's visit to the strip club, Caroline was sitting in her room and her phone buzzed with a text. She was surprised to see it was from Damon.

_You up for a pool rematch, Miss Le Sang?_

Caroline was kind of shocked that he'd basically asked her to hang out but she gathered maybe it was his way of showing he wanted to be friends with her. She was also kind of amused at him calling her that. She really liked the name and had actually planned to use that when she finally left Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Caroline wandered into the Grill later that afternoon and found Damon over by the pool table. She laughed when she saw he'd gotten her a pink cocktail.<p>

"What's that?" She asked pointing to it as he handed her a cue.

"A Bellini." He replied amused. She took a sip and thought it was amazing.

"That's gorgeous." She said and he chuckled.

"Best out of three?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, but can we not do the whole strip club thing again?" She teased and he smirked.

"And no more t-shirts or vervain." He agreed and she laughed.

"Okay, but the t-shirt was amazing." She grinned and he smirked.

"Stefan found that hilarious, you know." Damon said amused.

"What did you do with it?" She asked.

"I threw it in the boarding house fire place." He replied and she laughed.

"That's too bad." She replied. "Good thing I got a picture." She winked and he deadpanned.

"You're joking." He said and she laughed.

"Nope." She replied amused. "If I win, drinks are on you again and you have to drink girly cocktails with me." She smiled and he chuckled.

"If I win, you'll go hunting with me." He said.

"What would that entail?" She asked curiously.

"Fresh feeding, basically. You need to learn that." He said and she giggled.

"I would go do that with you anyway, you don't have to make it a bet." She said and he was surprised at that.

"Alright. Then... you have to kiss a girl." He smirked and she laughed.

"Such a guy." She said amused.

* * *

><p>Caroline won so when Stefan came into the Grill half way through their second game, Damon was drinking a Bellini too. Stefan was really surprised to see Damon playing pool with Caroline but he went over anyway.<p>

"Hey." He said and they both looked up at him surprised. They'd been busy laughing about Damon being a perv considering he'd bet Caroline to kiss a girl again.

"Hey, Stefan." Caroline said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan asked Caroline curiously and she nodded.

"Sure, can we just finish this game first? Damon will totally cheat if I leave right now." She said amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't." He defended.

"Yeah, you totally will." Caroline said amused considering she knew Damon did _not_ want to have to go shopping with her which had been her bet.

"That's fine, I'll go get a drink." Stefan said then went to the bar. Damon was kind of nosy as to what Stefan wanted to talk to Caroline about but he didn't say anything, he just kept playing pool with her.

* * *

><p>After the second game, which Damon won, Caroline went over to Stefan who was on the other side of the Grill and he asked her to come with him and she did. Stefan didn't know that Damon's hearing, if focused, was much better than Stefan thought. Stefan led Caroline outside and she was visibly confused.<p>

"What's going on?" Caroline asked him. Stefan stopped then turned to face her and he looked kind of nervous.

"Well... uh... I was wondering if you would maybe go out on a date with me." He said and Caroline's jaw dropped. So did Damon's. He wasn't quite sure _why_ but the thought of Stefan dating Blondie infuriated him.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"I like you." Stefan admitted and Damon rolled his eyes at his infuriating little brother. Why _her_? Damon started chugging from the glass, thinking he'd need it when she inevitably said yes.

"Well... I'm sorry, Stefan, but I don't think that's a good idea." She replied and Damon stopped drinking and was sure he was kind of wide eyed. Caroline was turning Mr Perfect Stefan down? What?

"Why?" He asked confused.

"A number of reasons." She said.

"Like what?" He asked. Damon was annoyed at Stefan wanting to talk her into it.

"Well, for one, you do know I've slept with Damon before, right?" She asked and Stefan nodded. Damon was surprised that he was one of the reasons she was saying no.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." He countered.

"No, it wasn't." She replied and he looked surprised.

"It wasn't?" He asked shocked.

"Unless yesterday is a long time ago." She said and his jaw dropped. Damon was kind of shocked at her _admitting_ it.

"You slept with Damon yesterday?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded. "Well... honestly... that doesn't bother me." He said and both Caroline and Damon were shocked at that.

"Look, I know that Damon and I are never going to be anything more than friends but I'm not a doppelganger, Stefan. I'm not into the 'brothers' thing. I can't go out with you when I've slept with your brother. That's not normal behaviour." She said and Damon was smirking like a jackass at her saying all of that. She'd basically just said she would _never_ be Stefan's. That made Damon _very_ happy... but he wasn't exactly sure why... though he was surprised that she sounded ever so slightly disappointed when she said she knew they would never be more than friends... He wasn't so sure he agreed with that.

"That can't be the only reason." Stefan countered.

"Stefan, I care about you... but I don't see you in that way. You're my friend and I hope you always will be, but I can only be friends with you." She said and he sighed.

"Okay, I understand." He said. "Do you want to be with Damon?" He asked her and Damon was very interested in her answer. Caroline wanted to slap Stefan for asking her that.

"Stefan, I'm under no illusions about Damon." Caroline replied and Stefan nodded. Damon frowned at her total non-answer.

"Just be careful. I'd hate to see him hurt you again." He said concerned and it was obvious that he cared about her. Damon wanted to punch Stefan for that comment.

"Don't worry about me, Stefan. Everything will be fine." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked back over to the pool table and Damon had gotten them two more Bellini's.<p>

"It's so funny to see you drinking that." She teased and he chuckled.

"It's surprisingly good." He replied with a smirk. "What did Stefan want?" He asked curiously and Caroline looked at him amused.

"Stefan might not know how well you can hear, but I do." She winked and his jaw dropped. She _knew_ he was listening. "So let's not pretend that you don't know what he wanted to talk to me about." She smirked.

"I'm surprised you said no." He replied.

"I'm surprised you thought I would say yes." She countered and he shot her an amused look. "So round three?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You still have to kiss a girl." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Yeah but you never specified a time frame." She smirked and he laughed.

"Fair enough, Carrie." He said amused and she giggled.

"You know, I'm going to use that name when I leave." She said and he looked surprised.

"Carrie Le Sang?" He asked and she nodded. "I like it." He smirked.

"Hmm..." She said amused. "If I'm the overall winner, you have to go by Dam Le Noir for a while when you leave eventually." She said and he looked surprised. He actually _really_ liked that.

"It might put a kink in your plan but I actually like that." He said and she smiled. "When _are_ you leaving?" He asked curiously.

"In three weeks." She replied and he looked surprised.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"I'm moving to Paris." She replied and he smirked.

"If I'm the overall winner, you have to take me with you." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"I'm not coming back, Damon." She said.

"Good thing I like Paris then." He teased.

"Alright." She agreed then they shook hands.

* * *

><p>Caroline won and she was surprised that Damon looked kind of saddened by that.<p>

"You can still come with me even though you lost." She said and he looked surprised then smiled.

"Carrie Le Sang and Dam Le Noir shaking up Paris. Could be epic." He smirked and she laughed.

"Sounds fun." She smiled. "You'll have to book your flight then. I already have mine." She said and he nodded.

"Text me the details and I will." He replied.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Caroline was at the airport. Her mother had taken her to the airport but had to work so she'd left again. Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were there to send her off. Stefan was sad to see her go and Bonnie and Elena were in tears. Damon was away somewhere stashing his car and he was meeting her there.<p>

"I'll come visit you before college starts." Bonnie promised and Caroline smiled.

"Me too." Elena promised.

"Call if you need anything." Stefan added.

"I will. Stop worrying, you three. We'll see each other again soon. And there's always Skype. We can talk on that all the time." She smiled.

"Did you say bye to Damon?" Stefan asked and Caroline looked confused. Damon hadn't _told_ him?

"Not exactly." Caroline replied but before she got the chance to explain...

"Come on, how long does it take to say bye? We'll miss the flight." Damon drawled and Stefan, Elena and Bonnie snapped their heads to where he stood in front of security with a shoulder bag... and their jaws dropped.

"What?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon smirked.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you, I'm going with her." Damon said and the three of them looked stunned.

"You're leaving?" Elena asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Mmhmm. Paris is in for a shock." Damon said amused.

"You're going with Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline shocked.

"No, I was going anyway. Damon decided to invite himself along." Caroline chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and if we don't go, you won't have any time to look in the airport shop." He sing-songed and Caroline frowned. She _loved _the airport shop.

"Fine." She sighed then hugged Bonnie then Elena then Stefan. "Oh, I completely forgot." She said then went back to Bonnie and kissed her cheek. "Happy?" Caroline smirked at Damon and he chuckled. Bonnie had been confused until she realised Damon had clearly bet her to do that.

"That doesn't count." He said and she smirked.

"You never specified what kind of kiss." She pointed out and he sighed.

"You're really good at pointing out the loopholes, aren't you?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"You'll just have to be more descriptive next time." She said amused. "I'll call you when we land." Caroline waved to the three of them then she walked past Damon through the door to security.

"Adios." Damon saluted them.

"Wait!" Stefan called and Damon turned to look at him. "You'll keep in touch, right?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Yes, Stefan. Now that I actually like you again, it won't be fifteen years this time." He said amused and Stefan smiled.

"Bye, Damon." Elena said softly though her face betrayed how much she didn't want him to leave.

"Be nice to Caroline." Bonnie warned and he chuckled.

"Oh I will." He wiggled his eyebrows at them seductively with a smirk, indicating _clearly_ what his intentions towards her would be and Stefan, Elena and Bonnie's jaw dropped. He just chuckled. "Wonder if she's a member of the mile high club yet." He quipped then waved at them teasingly and disappeared through the security door after her.

"Oh. My. God." Bonnie said shocked. "Caroline's going to be alone with him." She said worriedly and Elena scowled at nothing in particular because she was totally jealous. Being in Paris alone with Damon Salvatore... Elena was _totally_ jealous of Caroline.

"That _is_ kind of worrying." Stefan agreed though he was jealous of Damon getting Caroline alone.

"He won't kill her, right?" Bonnie asked Stefan wide eyed.

"No... I don't think so." He said biting his lip. Though admittedly, he wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Caroline compelled herself an upgrade to first class and Damon had bought a first class ticket anyway. Caroline took the window seat and Damon took the aisle seat beside her. Damon and Caroline had spent the last three weeks drinking Bellini cocktails together in the Grill so it didn't surprise Damon when Caroline ordered them for both of them.<p>

"Your friends are totally horrified, you know." Damon smirked at her when they were in the air after he took a sip of his embarrassing new cocktail addiction.

"Why?" Caroline asked confused.

"Because I'm going with you." He replied amused.

"Oh. Well... that's why I didn't tell them earlier. I figured they'd start lecturing and trying to talk me out of it and honestly, I think it'll be fun." She said. "They probably think you'll kill me." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Like that'll ever happen." He said and she smiled. She already knew that but it was nice to have it confirmed.

"We haven't talked about where we'll live yet." She pointed out and he smirked.

"I have that covered already." He teased.

"Oh? Care to share?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"I sort of compelled this billionaire I slept with to give me their mansion a few decades ago so... we're staying there." He smirked and she laughed.

"You are so bad." She said amused and he chuckled.

"To be fair, she had like ten mansions in Paris so it's not like losing _one_ of them was such a big deal for her." He said amused and she giggled.

"Tell me about this mansion then." She smiled.

"It's in the 17th district, so it's not far from the Eiffel tower. It's got a roof terrace as well as a separate heated terrace and a pool and it's beautiful. You'll probably love it." He smirked.

"Sounds great." She agreed. "What are you going to do in Paris?" She asked curiously and he shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well... like with your life. What are you going to do there?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Party." He replied and she laughed.

"Fair enough." She replied amused.

"Why? I thought that was the plan? We were going to party in Paris." He said and she chuckled.

"And we will but I have an actual reason for going." She replied and he looked surprised.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"I've been accepted into a cabaret and burlesque theatre class." She replied and he looked kind of shocked. "And if I do well, I'll be hired by the Moulin Rouge to perform there as well as other burlesque venues." She smiled and his jaw dropped.

"So... you... are practically going to always be in burlesque outfits." He blurted because he couldn't stop himself and she giggled. She was highly amused at finding Damon Salvatore's weakness. "Is that why you had that corset?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"I had to send photos of myself dressed up in burlesque style outfits so that's not the only corset I have." She said amused and he just _stared_ at her. His lust for her hadn't stopped since that day they had sex, it was steadily increasing but he was quite sure he would lose all semblance of control if she was constantly dressed like that. "So if I get picked, it opens up the burlesque world. Imagine all the burlesque parties." She smirked at him. "You'll be in heaven with all the girls in corsets." She teased and he chuckled.

"You'll take me to the parties with you?" He asked surprised and she chuckled.

"Of course. You can be my manager when I become a star." She giggled and he smirked. That was hot.

"Is that so, Mademoiselle Le Sang?" He teased.

"Is is, Monsignor Le Noir." She replied and he chuckled.

"So we're not telling anyone our real names?" He asked amused.

"Nope. Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore don't exist anymore. Fresh start. Clean slate from this point, what do you think?" She asked.

"You sure about that?" He asked sceptically and she smirked.

"Yep." She nodded and he thought about that. He actually really liked the sound of starting over from scratch.

"Sounds good." He agreed and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked Damon confused.<p>

"We need a car." He shrugged and she chuckled.

"I gathered that. Is that really more important than dumping our stuff at your compelled mansion?" She teased and he smirked. They had literally _just _left the airport when Damon just _had _to get a car.

"Yes." He replied and she giggled.

"Whatever, Dam." She said and he chuckled.

"That's going to take some getting used to." He said amused. Just then a woman came over to the reception desk in the car dealership they were at.

"Now's a great time to start." She replied with a wink and he shot her an amused look.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked Damon politely. Damon smirked at her then held out his hand.

"Dam Le Noir." He said seductively and she blushed and gave him her hand – which he then kissed and Caroline was dying to laugh at the woman practically falling over at the attention and at Damon being all 'smooth'. "My friend Carrie and I are looking for a car." He said to the woman who was giving him googly eyes. Caroline smiled at the fact he'd called her his friend.

* * *

><p>A lot of compulsion on Damon's part had them driving into Paris in a brand new black Maserati Gran Turismo. Damon was surprised that Caroline wasn't complaining about the compulsion. She just laughed and called him bad then got in the passenger seat after dumping her suitcase in the trunk. He liked that. He figured this Paris thing was going to be fun.<p>

He drove them to the 17th district and up to his house. It had been his for decades... even if he'd compelled it and _not_ legally purchased it. Caroline loved it from the moment she saw it. They went inside and her eyes scanned everything. It was obvious that she just loved it. She went on a quest to find herself a bedroom and she found the perfect one on the second floor. It was a large corner bedroom and she loved it. Of course, she had plans to redecorate it almost instantly but she'd wait until she was sure living with Damon would be okay. She got changed into a midnight blue shift dress and cream pumps then wandered downstairs.

"You look nice." Damon said curiously. "Why are you all dressed up?" He asked and she smiled.

"Because we're going out for dinner. So go get dressed." She said and he smirked.

"Why?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've never been to Paris before so I'm not staying in on my first night here. We're going out. So go get a suit on." She said and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said then went upstairs to his room. He'd brought a couple of suits with him just in case. He kind of figured she'd want to do something like this right away. He pulled on a dark grey suit, white shirt and navy tie then went back downstairs.

"Don't you look dapper?" She smiled and he winked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked knowing she would have researched everything about Paris before going there.

"Le Jules Verne in the Eiffel Tower. It's 125 metres in the air and the view is meant to be amazing." She grinned at him and he chuckled at her excited expression.

"That's kind of... uh... romantic, isn't it?" He asked sceptically and she laughed.

"Then maybe you'll get lucky tonight." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Shall we then?" He teased holding out his elbow and she giggled at him being a total man whore then took his elbow and they left the house together.

* * *

><p>They got a table next to the window and Caroline smiled at the incredible view. Damon saw how much she was absolutely <em>loving<em> this. They ordered bottles of wine, Damon had the steamed sea bass and Caroline had the beef tournedos then for dessert Damon had the coffee tart and Caroline had the gingerbread soufflé. Damon was surprised again just how much he was enjoying her company. She'd learned as much as she could about Paris before moving over as she'd known this was what she wanted to do for all of her senior year so she'd taught herself French. Damon was really surprised when Caroline paid the bill before he had a chance to but she just shrugged when he asked her what that was about. She said that she asked _him_ to dinner so it was etiquette. He pointed out that she didn't actually _ask_ but she just laughed and told him to shut up. After they got downstairs, Caroline told him to drive them over to the Rue de Rivoli. He started to drive then he got curious.

"Why are we going there?" He asked curiously and she smiled.

"We're going to a bar called Bar Fontainebleau. Though sometimes it's called Bar 228. It's part of the Le Meurice Hotel." She said and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why that one specifically?" He asked curiously and she grinned at him.

"Because it's an old fashioned style bar that I thought you'd like because they have over 50 types of whiskey, Armagnac selections that are over 100 years old and they have like 300 cocktails and pink champagne for me." She said happily and he smiled at her for that. She'd found a bar that sounded like _his_ perfect type of bar. She'd looked it up so that _he_ would be happy. He got kind of fluttery at that, he had to admit. She was very sweet.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"I thought you'd like it. You have to teach me whiskey." She said and he chuckled.

"I will." He nodded amused.

* * *

><p>They walked into the bar and Damon loved it already. He felt like he was back in Paris in the 1920s the way the place was decorated. They took a seat at a table and moments later a waitress came over to them. Caroline ordered a Bellini and Damon couldn't help a small laugh at that then he ordered the same.<p>

"I can't believe I find this place for you then you order a Bellini." She giggled and he laughed.

"It's quite embarrassing how much I like them." He smirked and she laughed.

"Me too." She agreed amused. "But since this place has like 300 cocktails, we should try them all." She said.

"I think even vampires couldn't try 300 cocktails in one night without passing out." He smirked and she laughed.

"Well, we now _live_ in Paris so we can always come back." She said.

"Yeah, I like this bar." He said looking around and she smiled widely at him saying that.

"That's because it's such a Damon bar." She said amused and he chuckled.

"How so?" He asked.

"It's just decorated in a very masculine way." She shrugged. "Apparently it takes inspiration from 1920s Parisian establishments." She said and he smirked at her knowing that.

"It does take me back, I have to say." He agreed.

"When was the last time you were in Paris?" She asked curiously and he thought about it.

"I last lived in Paris in 1989 but I visited for a couple of weeks in 2004." He replied and she nodded. "It's always been one of my favourite places. I'm glad you picked Paris to move to." He said.

"It has an amazing burlesque scene. That's why I picked it." She said.

"You'll be great at that, you know." He smirked and she smiled.

"I hope so." She replied.

"When does your class start?" He asked.

"Monday, next week." She replied. "It's three hours a day, four days a week for sixteen weeks. I'm expected to wear a corset to every class so that I get used to wearing them." She said amused and his eyes sparkled at that... something she didn't miss.

"You'll just have to get used to getting jumped too then." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'm _sure_ you can control yourself." She teased and he chuckled.

"Who said I would _want _to control myself?" He asked amused and internally she was kind of surprised at him flirting like that.

"Well, that's entirely different, isn't it?" She giggled. "What's your favourite?" She asked.

"Corset?" He asked and she nodded. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, do you like the dark vampy corsets like the one I wore to that audition or the beautiful light coloured feminine ones or what?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Any. The dark ones appeal to the dark part of me but the other kind appeal because of the time I was born into, so... either." He smirked. "Why?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I had to buy a whole bunch of them because of the class. I was just curious." She smirked. They both knew that the second they got home they'd be all over each other but both were content for the moment to flirt and talk and drink. Talking the way they were was almost like a form of foreplay and they both liked it. A lot.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the following morning in the room Caroline had picked as her bedroom. He noticed he was naked... and that she wasn't there. They'd barely made it to her room. His room was on the third floor so hers had just been closer. He wondered then how he'd become so... lust filled. He'd obviously always been a very sexual person but every time he saw her now, he just <em>wanted <em>her. So badly. He wasn't sure he'd ever lusted after anyone the way he did her. It probably had a lot to do with the fact she was just so damn sexy. That and she was _incredible _in bed. He'd actually had a really amazing time with her on their outing the night before too. He knew it screamed 'date' but he didn't really care. She was fun and interesting and surprisingly witty and intelligent. He knew it was his own fault for not getting to know her earlier but he was glad he was getting a chance to now. He liked that although she was a really nice girl, she also didn't care about using compulsion for things, she had no problems feeding from humans, she was a good person but she wasn't the morality police. She had a balance. It was something he was actually kind of jealous of because she didn't find enhanced vampire emotions difficult like he did.

He heard the front door opening and that had him curious so he hopped out of the bed and pulled his boxers on then wandered down the stairs. By the time he got down he heard a noise in the kitchen so he wandered through only to find Caroline putting away a whole hoard of stuff she'd clearly bought at the supermarket. She literally had like ten huge bags of groceries.

"Morning." He said and she turned around and smiled.

"Hey. I needed coffee so I figured I'd just get a bunch of stuff while I was out. Want a cup?" She asked as she kept putting stuff away.

"You went to the market?" He asked amused and she nodded.

"Mmhmm. I need to eat human food like it's going out of fashion or I get snap happy with humans." She said and he laughed at her choice of words. He was surprised at her admitting that to him.

"So you eat human food to control your hunger?" He asked curiously and she nodded as she put away juice and milk into the fridge.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed that I'm constantly eating something? I carry snacks around everywhere I go." She chuckled and he smirked. So that explained how she managed her control so quickly. "That and when I get up in the morning I usually have a large drink." She said and he laughed.

"Did you get booze too then?" He asked curiously.

"Mmhmm. A bunch of different stuff. I didn't know what kind of whiskey was your favourite so I got a few different ones. If you don't like them, I'll just drink them. I don't really care how it tastes to be honest. I just need to not be slaughtering the neighbours." She rambled and he chuckled. He saw her then put a bottle of champagne, a carton of orange juice and a bottle of Gran Marnier on the counter then she finished putting away the stuff.

"What's that for?" Damon asked curiously.

"I changed my mind and decided to make Mimosas instead of coffee." She said. "You want?" She asked as she went over to the glasses cabinet and pulled out two flutes.

"Works for me." He said amused. He watched her fill up the glasses three quarters full of champagne, she topped it up with the orange juice then added a dash of the Gran Marnier to each one then she handed him a glass. "What are we toasting to?" He smirked.

"To Paris – may it be one hell of a ride." She said and he chuckled.

"Hell yeah." He said then they clinked glasses and drank their Mimosas.

* * *

><p><strong>The compelled mansion is on my profile.<strong>


	3. Des Sentiments

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Les Immortals<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>They'd been in Paris for four days. It was Friday night and Damon and Caroline were out in a club. Caroline had disappeared a while earlier to dance while Damon stayed at the bar. He was kind of confused in all honesty. They hadn't slept together again since their first night in Paris so he was kind of confused as to how he should behave... as weird as that was. He was horny so he wanted to get laid, but he didn't know if he could just go jump Caroline whenever he wanted to or if he should look elsewhere... he was kind of worried she'd get mad if he looked elsewhere and he'd had a really great time with her and didn't want to piss her off. They'd been getting along great and he didn't want to fuck it up... but they hadn't talked about if there was something going on between them and Damon wasn't sure because she acted like he was just her friend... though she sometimes flirted with him. So he was majorly confused... that is until she appeared in front of him at the bar.<p>

"Hey, you going to be okay here by yourself?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm out of here." She smirked then pointed to two guys who were waiting for her over by the door. He got his answer then.

"Two guys?" He smirked at her amused and she laughed.

"I was told that humans are highly unsatisfying in bed for girl vamps unless you up the numbers so I'm giving it a try." She chuckled and he laughed in surprise. He'd _never _expected her to be into multiples.

"Have fun." He winked and she smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Mimosas in the morning." She chirped then turned on her heel and left with the two guys. They'd had Mimosas every morning since that first morning. It was like their 'thing' as well as Bellinis after dinner. Damon then reluctantly set to work on finding his own lay for the night since Caroline obviously had her sights set elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Damon had fallen asleep at his chick's house so he compelled her then went back to his house. He walked in the door and was shocked to see both guys lying on the couches with bite marks on their necks and wrists. Caroline was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.<p>

"Hey, thank God." She said in a bored tone when he walked in.

"Uh... explain?" He asked pointing to the two guys and she rolled her eyes.

"Well... I've never brought guys home for a feed'n'fuck before so I compelled them to go to sleep until you got back because I don't know what to do with them now." She said and he laughed.

"What?" He asked highly amused.

"Well, should I patch them up or feed them my blood to close the bites or what?" She asked and he laughed again. This was highly amusing.

"It's up to you." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, if I just drop a couple of drops on the bites, that won't be enough to turn if they accidentally die, right?" She asked.

"It only takes a few drops." He replied and she sighed in annoyance which made him chuckle. "But you can compel them to like... go home and stay in the house for 24 hours or something so they can't die." He replied and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll do that. What else do I compel?" She asked.

"Well, did you just bite them or did you compel them not to care that you're a vampire first?" He asked amused.

"I compelled them first. Thought the screaming might be a bit of a buzz-kill." She said and he laughed loudly at that. "I didn't drink as much from that one if you want some." She said pointing to the guy with blonde hair and Damon chuckled.

"That one?" He asked amused and she rolled her eyes.

"One of them is called Marco and the other is Tomas but I don't remember which is which so 'that one' will have to suffice." She said and he was shaking with laughter at that. This was so funny.

"Bonnie would have a heart attack at this, you know." He teased as he walked over to the blonde guy and pulled him up to a seated position then shook him awake.

"Bonnie doesn't have to know." She chuckled. The blonde woke up and looked at Damon.

"Who are you?" He asked surprised and Damon smirked.

"The other vampire." He said amused then his face changed and fast as a snake bit into the other side of his neck and drank deeply while the guy struggled against him since Damon _hadn't _compelled him. Caroline made the Mimosas while Damon fed. Caroline was surprised when Damon fed the guy his blood then compelled him to forget all about both of them then to leave. The other guy was still asleep on the couch though. Damon went into the kitchen and Caroline turned to him to hand him his Mimosa when she noticed he had blood on the corner of his lip and she smirked then leaned forward and just licked it off. Lust overtook Damon when she did that but before he could do something about it she chuckled and handed him a Mimosa. "You are really quite surprising." He smirked and she smiled.

"What's the point in being a vampire if you live by human rules?" She asked amused and he grinned at her. He kind of thought she was perfect in that moment. She wasn't striving to be human or better or anything. She just accepted her nature, accepted who she was and didn't give a crap what anyone thought.

"Very true." He agreed. "So did your experiment work?" He asked amused as he took a sip.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "I'm not _as_ satisfied as I could be but it was much better than just _one_." She replied and he chuckled. She drank down her Mimosa then had an idea. "Hmm." She said curiously and Damon watched curiously to see what she was up to now. She filled her glass only half way with champagne then another quarter with orange juice then she walked over to where the guy was lying sleeping. She lifted up his wrist where she'd bitten him and held it over her glass. Damon's jaw dropped. She squeezed lightly on the wound and some blood poured into the glass the rest of the way up then she dropped his wrist and went back into the kitchen where she added a dash of Gran Marnier then took a sip and her face changed because it was just so good. "Fuck. That's amazing." She said. "Try it." She said handing her glass to Damon. He took it from her and took a sip and he thought it was incredible too.

"Now _that _is a Mimosa." He smirked and handed her glass black.

"It's a shame I took so much from him. We could have made like a jug to last us a while." She muttered and he chuckled at her basically wanting to use a human like a juice box.

"We have blood bags." He commented.

"Yeah, but it's better fresh." She mumbled. "I'll just go get another one." She said shocking him. "Can you get rid of him while I do that?" She called behind her as she walked out into the hall to get her shoes.

"Mmhmm." He said amused.

"Cool, I'll be back." She said then darted out the front door. Damon was shocked to say the least. Even _he _had never gone to get a human just to make blood Mimosas before or the equivalent. He fed the other guy his blood then compelled him to forget them and to leave and about twenty minutes later Caroline came back into the house with two humans following her. Damon decided just to watch to see what she would do. She got out two jugs from the cupboard and put them on the counter. She bit into the guy's wrist.

"Now hold that over the jug until I tell you to stop." She said to him and he nodded then she did the same with the woman. Damon was chuckling at that then she made a pot of coffee while she waited.

"What took so long?" Damon asked her curiously and she smirked at him.

"You'll see." She grinned and he chuckled. When the two human's heartbeats slowed down, Caroline gave them blood, compelled them to forget and got them to leave. She went back into the kitchen and smiled at Damon. "I found that guy in a whiskey store a few streets over and he's an alcoholic but whiskey in particular. His blood will probably taste amazing to you." She grinned and he laughed. He took a sip from the jug just to see if she was right and she _so_ was.

"That's amazing." He admitted and she grinned. "So if that one's for me, what's yours?" He asked amused.

"The woman is addicted to chocolate and according to her, she eats tons of it every day and everyone knows how much I love chocolate." She said amused and he laughed.

"Who knew you were a secret bad girl?" He teased and she chuckled.

"Shh, don't tell anyone." She whispered dramatically and he chuckled. "Did you get laid last night?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you need multiples too?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"I don't _need _them but I like multiples." He replied. "But I just had one last night." He said.

"You leave her alive?" She asked curiously and he chuckled. He was surprised that she didn't sound like she was judging him, she was just curious.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "I haven't killed anyone in a _long _time." He replied.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yep." He agreed.

"Is that because you don't want to anymore or because you were in Mystic Falls?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Now that my emotions are on completely, I don't really want to kill anymore. Sometimes I still do but it's not as often now." He said.

"Huh." She said confused.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well... I've never had my emotions off but I still want to kill people. Is that just because I'm still such a young vampire?" She asked and he nodded.

"You'll feel like that for a while. It'll never completely go away but it'll tone done the longer you're a vampire." He said and she smiled. Damon saw what the smile was for. She was happy he was talking to her about vampire stuff. He had to admit that he was happy she was asking him and she believed him completely.

"Feel like a lazy day?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Always." He nodded. "Why? What'd you have in mind?"

"Blood Mimosas by the pool." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Fine." He said amused.

* * *

><p>Caroline mixed another two jugs up and put the two with blood in the fridge. One with the guy's blood for Damon to drink and the other with the girl's, but she filled those up with champagne, orange juice and Gran Marnier then set the two jugs and two glasses on a tray and took them to the pool while Damon went upstairs to change into his trunks and get towels. Caroline had already put her bikini on underneath her shorts and tank top as this had been her plan since she woke up. She set the tray down at the edge of the pool then pulled off her tank top and shorts and tossed them on the seat. She climbed down into the water then poured herself and Damon a drink from the edge. Damon reappeared and saw Caroline already in the pool next to the tray with the two jugs. He hopped into the water then swam over to her and she handed him a glass. He tried it and it was even better with the 'special' blood. He was starting to think he wasn't ever going to be able to let her go. Life <em>with <em>her was awesome.

* * *

><p>Monday came and when Damon wandered into the kitchen to have morning Mimosas with Caroline his jaw dropped. She had her back to him and she was wearing sexy jeans and a cream corset with black roses embroidered all over it and black piping.<p>

"You look hot." He commented and she turned around and it was even hotter from the front and he groaned involuntarily. She giggled at his reaction.

"Thanks. I have class in an hour." She said amused.

"An hour, huh?" He asked and it was very obvious what he was thinking and she giggled.

"I'll be back in a few hours then you can have all the fun you want." She winked at him and he groaned again.

"You are really quite evil, you know." He commented and she laughed.

"You love it." She teased and he smirked.

"Think I might." He agreed and she smiled then handed him a Mimosa.

"Do you need the car today?" She asked as she sipped her own.

"No, why? You taking it?" He asked and she nodded.

"That cool?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." He said as he sipped. "So... exactly how many corsets do you have?" He asked and she laughed.

"We can do the corset pre-sex talk when I get back or I won't be able to concentrate in class." She teased and he laughed at her saying that.

"It looks really good with the jeans." He commented and she smiled.

"Thanks. It looks best with suspenders and stockings though." She smirked and he groaned again.

"You can't do that to me." He said and she laughed.

"I have half an hour before I need to leave, are you able to make it quick?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and the lust overtook his face.

"I promise." He nodded and she laughed. "But I still want you when you get back too." He pointed out and she chuckled.

"Fine." She said amused then unzipped her jeans. "What are you waiting for then?" She teased and before she could register the movement he was crashing his lips to hers. He pulled down her jeans and underwear then lifted her by the hips onto the kitchen counter and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off. Caroline slid down his boxers then he pushed into her and she wrapped her legs around him and he groaned at the tightness.

* * *

><p>When Caroline got home that day she was buzzing with excitement to tell Damon all about her day but she was hardly in the door when he attacked her. She laughed against his mouth as he kissed her but then she figured she could just tell him when they were finished because he was doing that thing she loved with his tongue and she kind of forgot what it was that she wanted to tell him anyway. In a blur they were in her bed and her jeans were coming off.<p>

Calling him insatiable would be a bit of an understatement. It was _hours_ later that they were finally done.

"Is this what I can expect every day after class?" She teased him and he chuckled.

"You bet your ass it is." He smirked and she laughed. "How was your first class?" He asked curiously. She still had the corset on because he found it so sexy that he didn't want it to come off.

"Great. The first hour was singing, the second hour was learning things like posture and poses, the third hour was burlesque dancing and the fourth was cabaret dancing." She said and he nodded.

"So you like it?" He asked and she smiled.

"It was great. By the way, I was invited to a party on Friday if you want to go with me." She said and he smirked.

"What kind of party?" He asked.

"Well, it's actually a club night in this nightclub near the Moulin Rouge. It's a burlesque and lingerie themed party." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm in." He agreed.

"Figured." She giggled and he smiled.

"How many people are in your class?" He asked.

"Twenty. There are eighty in total that started today. That's why it's divided up into four hour long classes." She said and he nodded. "I made three friends already." She said and he chuckled.

"Of course you did." He said amused. She was just so likeable, he wasn't surprised.

"Can you do me a favour?" She asked with a yawn.

"What?" He asked then she turned to face away from him.

"Can you untie me?" She asked meaning the corset and he chuckled. He untied the knot then loosened the strings enough so she could unhook the front then she tossed the corset on her chair. She grabbed her sleep shorts and tank top then pulled them on. "Thanks." She said. "You hungry?" She asked curiously as she stood up.

"I could eat." He replied.

"Cool, I think I'm just going to stay in bed and watch a couple of movies. I'll go get a couple of bags. You want to stay for a movie?" She asked tying her hair up.

"Yeah, alright, but no chick crap." He said and she laughed.

"What would you like to watch then, dearest?" She teased and he chuckled at the name.

"A comedy." He replied and she nodded.

"Well, why don't you have a look through these while I get the blood?" She suggested handing him the bag of DVDs they'd bought the day before and he nodded then she took off downstairs. Damon was more confused about her than ever. They'd _just _had sex for like four hours but she was back to acting like they were friends again. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of that. He knew he had feelings for her already. He'd been feeling things for her since their talk after her strip audition. He figured maybe he had them before that maybe considering how jealous he'd been that the owner had seen it too. That and the fact he didn't want her showing her body to anyone else. He'd been really jealous when she'd taken those two guys back to the house with her. He knew he was territorial when it came to her. He was territorial about most things in life but was becoming even more so with her. Sure, he lusted after her all day, every single day – but it wasn't just lust. He enjoyed her company. He didn't _just _want to have sex with her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to just _be_ with her. He found that she was just so completely non-judgemental about everything. She accepted her vampire nature completely and had no problem with him doing the same. She didn't nag or complain or anything. He was quite certain that she was the _perfect_ companion and it just made him want to be better for her so she would feel the same. He put on 'Funny People' with Adam Sandler then got back in her bed after he put his boxers on. She came back up and sat next to him then handed him a blood bag.

"Thanks." He said then started to sip it. "Feel like going out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her and she smiled. He could see that he'd made her happy by asking her.

"Sure. You want to go back to that bar again after?" She asked.

"If you want." He shrugged. "We can try somewhere else instead since we've only been to a few different bars since we got here." He said.

"Okay." She smiled. "Though I have to admit I love that one best so far. They make amazing Bellinis." She said and he chuckled.

"They do." He agreed. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" He asked.

"You choose." She said and he smirked.

"How about La Maison Blanche?" He asked.

"Is that the restaurant on top of the Champs-Elysees theatre?" She asked curiously and he nodded. "That would be amazing." She grinned. "If we're going there, I need to go shopping tomorrow after class. None of my dresses are nice enough for that place." She said and he chuckled.

"Why don't _I_ go get you a dress while you're in class?" He suggested amused and she smiled at him for being sweet.

"Normally I'd ask if you're crazy considering shopping in Paris is amazing but I'm kind of intrigued as to what you'd choose for me." She said amused and he smirked.

"You just pick a colour and I'll get you an amazing dress." He said and she smiled.

"Hmm... well to go with the shoes I brought the dress would either have to be blue, red, black or white." She said and he nodded.

"Okay." He replied. "I can work with that." He teased and she laughed.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" She asked and he chuckled at her being blunt.

"I think you'll find I've been nice to you for weeks." He said and she thought about it. He'd _only _been nice. Never once had he been anything _but _nice.

"I like you being nice." She replied and he smirked.

"You like me being nice or you like _me_?" He asked curiously because he felt like he just had to know if he was anything more than just a friend to her and she felt a little embarrassed at him being so forward.

"Both." She admitted and he smiled very pleased with her reply. He leaned over and kissed her then. She was kind of surprised at the _way_ he kissed her. He was obviously telling her that he liked her too. She could tell with how he kissed her and it surprised her. She'd kind of thought it was only sex to him. He pulled away then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him and she had to admit – she loved it. She thought it was probably stupid to allow this considering he'd always had the power to hurt her but she couldn't really help it – she loved him and had since she turned and remembered all of her feelings from when they were 'together' and becoming a vampire had only intensified that. So even if she ended up hurt, she couldn't pass up an opportunity to be close to him like this. So there they lay watching the movie together, cuddled into each other and Caroline felt like she was kind of in heaven. She was living in Paris with the guy of her dreams and he liked her back. She smiled softly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next morning with Damon's arm around her waist and his face was tucked into the back of her neck. She was pretty sure he couldn't get any closer to her. She really didn't want to move because she was so comfortable but she'd overslept and she had to go get ready to go to her class. She moved a little and Damon's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer.<p>

"Nuh-uh." He mumbled. "Stay." He said half asleep and she chuckled though that gave her butterflies.

"I have to go get ready for class." She said softly.

"Just stay with me instead. Call in sick." He mumbled into her neck and she smiled.

"I can't. I'll be back in a few hours." She said and he chuckled.

"I just won't let you get up then." He said amused but his eyes were still closed and she giggled then turned around to face him and he finally opened his eyes.

"We're going to live forever, Damon. We have plenty of time to snuggle." She teased and he chuckled then pulled her closer and kissed her. "Are you going to come down and have a Mimosa with me?" She asked as she brushed away some hair from his forehead. He found he really enjoyed the little affectionate gesture.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "Five more minutes." He said then closed his eyes and she laughed a little at the fact he still had her locked like steel in his arms.

"Five minutes but then I have to get up. I slept in." She said and he chuckled.

"Fine." He said amused.

"I'm off tomorrow." She said to him. "Feel like going away for the day?" She asked.

"Where?" He asked.

"I was thinking Bourges so we can check out the summer festival." She replied.

"Sounds good." He nodded.

"We could even stay overnight if you want since my Thursday classes don't start until 1pm." She said.

"Mmhmm." He agreed and she chuckled amused.

"I like half asleep you. You just agree with everything I say." She teased and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He said and she giggled.

"Next week I'm in class Monday to Thursday and I have Friday off instead of Wednesday so if you're up for it, we should go down south for a few days." She said.

"Mmhmm." He nodded and she smirked. She wondered if he was actually listening.

"And then you can wear a dress." She said and he opened one eye.

"I'm not that asleep." He said amused and she laughed. "But if you want to go somewhere like Montpellier or Marseille, we should go for longer than just two or three days since it's quite a drive." He said.

"I have a week off after the fourth week of class so we should go then." She said and he nodded.

"Okay." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Caroline took a shower then got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a light green satin corset with a sweetheart neckline, black ruffles and black piping. She did her hair and makeup then wandered down to the kitchen and she was surprised that Damon had already made the drinks. His jaw dropped at the sight of her.<p>

"Don't get any ideas." She said amused. "I need to go in like one minute." She said and he groaned.

"I hate this class." He muttered and she laughed.

"If I didn't have the class, I probably wouldn't have the corsets." She pointed out amused and he faltered. "I think you're going to _love _the one I have in mind for the party on Friday." She smirked and he deadpanned. He did _not_ like the idea of other people seeing her in something really sexy. But he couldn't let her know how jealous he was.

"You know the sexier it is, the less likely you'll make it out the door." He teased and she laughed.

"Damon, it's a party _full_ of girls in corsets. You'll be in heaven." She winked at him as she took a drink and he looked at her confused. Now he was _even more_ confused about what was going on. He'd snuggled with her, dammit, and now she was indicating that he'd have other girls to choose from? "Anyway." She said then downed her drink. "I have to get going." She said. She walked over to him, kissed his cheek then grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back at like three." She said with a wave then she was gone before he had time to say anything else.

* * *

><p>Damon went over to the restaurant and compelled them a great reservation then went into the shopping district. He couldn't be bothered looking through all the dress racks in each store so he just compelled one of the shop assistants to pick out the most beautiful dresses for him to look at. It took him over two hours to find a suitable dress for her but he was very pleased with what he eventually bought and he hoped she would be too.<p>

He went back to the house, got himself a drink then sat down in the living room. He had to really think about this Caroline thing. He wasn't entirely sure what to do because he was certain after the night before and that morning that she knew he had feelings for her... but she'd still said the thing about the party. He knew Caroline was insecure so whereas normally he would have pulled back, he was kind of sure he had to try harder with her instead. She'd admitted that she liked him the night before but wouldn't she have tried to 'talk about it' if that was really the case? Wouldn't she be trying to tie him down if she really wanted him? It hit him then that she was probably being cautious of him. He deserved that. He thought maybe she thought he would lose interest so she was holding back. Well, he would just have to show her that it wouldn't happen. He wouldn't lose interest. He would have to show her that she could trust him. He would have to show her that he _could _be good for her. That he could be faithful and treat her well and he wouldn't give up. He was going to have to _try_. Really try. And he would do it because although he knew he didn't deserve her after everything he put her through, he wanted her and he'd always been far more selfish than noble.

He smirked as he got an idea.

* * *

><p>Caroline wandered into the house just after 5pm and closed the door. She'd gone for a coffee and cake with the three girls she'd sort of made friends with the day before. She couldn't hear anything in the house and she found that kind of confusing.<p>

"Damon?" She called but there was no reply. He obviously wasn't there so she went up to her room and opened the door only to find a dress bag on her bed with a little note attached. She lifted the note and read it.

_I thought you'd look beautiful in this. Be ready for 7pm._

Her stomach fluttered. That was very sweet. She was ridiculously curious so she unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress hanger and her jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful gown. The bodice was black chiffon in a strapless sweetheart style with a flower embroidered on one side of the waist then the light turquoise full length skirt flowed from the bodice in vertical pleats. Caroline thought it was stunning. She thought it was so _her_. She was surprised that Damon would choose a dress like this but he clearly knew what she would like and it made her smile.

* * *

><p>When Caroline walked down the stairs at 7pm she had her dress on, black pumps, her hair done in a loose curled updo, dark smoky eyes and a light pink stain on her lips. Just as she got to the foot of the stairs, the front door opened to reveal Damon in a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and silver tie.<p>

"You look beautiful." He smiled as he stepped inside and walked up to her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She smiled back and he chuckled then kissed her cheek. He smirked at her then reached up and tucked something into her hair. She looked at him confused then looked in the mirror to see a small turquoise silk flower pinned in her hair that matched her dress. She was blown away by the tiny little affectionate gesture so she turned around and kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her back happy that she'd obviously liked him doing that. Caroline pulled away and looked at him curiously. "Where have you been hiding for the past few hours?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Well, I thought I'd no doubt jump you in that corset and then we'd miss dinner so I went to a bar instead." He smirked and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon drove them over to La Maison Blanche in the Camps-Elysees and she took his arm as they walked inside. The restaurant was exquisite and Caroline loved it. They were seated out on the terrace in a table that had views of the Eiffel tower and the Seine River. Caroline secretly enjoyed the eying up she got from the men in the restaurant as they'd walked through... and even more secretly, she liked the hateful looks the women gave her because of the arm she was on. It was no secret that Damon was a beautiful looking creature, so she just enjoyed it all. Caroline didn't think this type of thing was likely to happen often so she enjoyed it while she could. Caroline ordered rosé wine, Damon ordered red, Caroline ordered the salmon with butternut and mushrooms and Damon ordered the anglerfish with sprouts and caramelised apple. They were half way through dinner when Caroline's phone rang. She was surprised to see an unknown French number on her screen.<p>

"Oui, c'est Carrie?" She asked curiously. _(Yes, it's Carrie?)_

"_Caroline?_" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Bonnie? Why are you calling from a French number?" Caroline asked confused.

"_You haven't called since you left so we came to Paris to find you!_" She exclaimed and Caroline saw Damon roll his eyes.

"What?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you try calling me first?" She asked confused.

"_I did! Your number doesn't accept international calls!_" Bonnie exclaimed and Caroline sighed.

"Well... I'm fine. Just been busy and Damon's house doesn't have internet yet." She said.

"_Wait. You're living with Damon?_" Bonnie asked shocked and Caroline chuckled.

"Mmhmm. Listen, we're out at dinner so can I come meet you when we're done?" Caroline asked and Damon smirked knowing what Bonnie's reaction would be.

"_Uh... what do you mean dinner? Like actual dinner or vampire dinner?_" She asked and Caroline laughed.

"Actual dinner." Caroline said. "Wait, you said 'we'. Who's we?" Caroline asked.

"_Well, me, Elena, Ric and Stefan._" She said and both Caroline and Damon looked surprised. Caroline never thought that all of them would fly all the way to Paris for _her_.

"Oh. Well, where do you want to meet?" Caroline asked confused. Damon saw the expression on her face and imagined what she was thinking. He regretted not calling Stefan back now because he was sure someone would screw things up between him and Caroline.

"Can't you just meet them tomorrow?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"They flew all the way here." Caroline countered and he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>The dress and two corsets are on my profile :)<strong>


	4. S'engager

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Les Immortels<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go?" Damon asked Caroline annoyed when they got back to the house to change clothes. Internally, Damon was livid. He'd planned the whole stupid evening out and stupid Mystic Falls people just <em>had <em>to ruin it. Caroline just smirked at him.

"You don't want to see your brother and Ric?" She asked him and Damon shrugged.

"I've seen my brother for over a century, I can wait a few years to see him again." Damon said and Caroline chuckled amused.

"And Ric?" She asked.

"Ric likes Stefan more than me so what do I care about Ric?" Damon muttered and Caroline smiled then put her arms around his neck and looked at his face. He put his hands on her hips instinctually.

"And how is it possible to like Stefan more than you?" She asked him with a smile and his stomach fluttered at that. Caroline saw that although he still looked annoyed at having to go meet the others, what she said had obviously made him happy. "Besides, it's late, we don't have to stay long. Just a couple of drinks then we'll come home and I'll put that green corset back on." She winked at him and he smirked.

"Bribing me, huh?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"Is it working?" She smirked and he chuckled then leaned in. Maybe the evening wouldn't be _totally_ ruined, Damon thought pleased.

"Yes." He said then kissed her while she chuckled a little at him being such a corset fiend.

* * *

><p>They walked in the door of Bar 228 and they could see the others at a large table.<p>

"Ugh. I'm going to the bar." Damon muttered at the sight of them and Caroline giggled. "What do you want?" He asked her.

"You already know the answer to that." Caroline smirked and he chuckled.

"I'll be over in a minute." He said and she nodded. Caroline walked over to the table and said hi while Damon went to the bar. Bonnie hopped up and gave her a hug as did Elena then she sat down next to Bonnie. The seat between her and Ric was free so she gathered Damon would sit there.

"Damon didn't even say hi." Elena complained and Caroline chuckled.

"He's in a little mood." Caroline replied amused and Damon rolled his eyes at her from the bar which had her amused. "I can't believe you all came all the way here." Caroline said.

"We were worried about you." Bonnie said.

"Sorry, Bon. I'll get that fixed on my phone tomorrow. And Damon will just have to go compel the internet people to hurry up and send a guy out to install it already." Caroline said.

"What have you been doing here?" Stefan asked curiously.

"My second class was today." Caroline smiled. "Other than that, just going out and shopping and drinking, really." She said amused.

"Is Damon behaving?" Stefan asked quietly but the smirk from the bar that Caroline noticed indicated that he heard that. Caroline couldn't help it.

"He's only killed like four people. I'm proud." Caroline replied and Damon laughed while the others looked horrified.

"What?" Elena asked shocked and Caroline giggled.

"I'm just joking." Caroline said amused.

"That's not funny." Elena said and Caroline chuckled.

"Oh, it's a little funny. You all looked horrified." Caroline said amused and Damon chuckled at the bar. He loved her sense of humour. She was a little like him in the humour department. Nobody else really 'got it'. "How long are you here for?" Caroline asked curiously.

"A week provisionally." Bonnie replied and Caroline smiled.

"Cool. There's a party on Friday night that you should all come to." She said and internally Damon was _so_ happy at that. He didn't think Caroline would take random humans home to have sex with if Bonnie was there.

"What's the party?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's a burlesque and lingerie themed club night." Caroline grinned.

"So... you go to a party in your underwear?" Elena asked sceptically and Caroline chuckled and rolled her eyes. She was so boring.

"Sort of. It's more like corsets and miniskirts or shorts. Not like just your bra and underwear. Don't worry, I'll dress you." Caroline said.

"Wait – so it's a club full of women in corsets?" Ric asked finally breaking his silence and Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah, basically." Caroline nodded.

"I'm in." Ric said and they all laughed. Even Damon.

"Me too." Stefan agreed.

"Guys really like the corsets, huh?" Caroline asked amused and the three guys chuckled.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded. "Think it might be an era thing." He said and Ric laughed.

"I'm not from the 1800s." Ric said amused.

"Yeah, but considering your sister was a burlesque dancer, you would have grown up around all of her hot friends." Stefan said with a smirk and Ric chuckled. Caroline saw Damon's jaw clench at that considering it was obvious that he didn't know that about Ric.

"I did." Ric agreed. Just then Damon wandered over and sat down next to Caroline and handed her the drink.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"What the hell are you drinking?" Ric asked Damon who was sipping a peach pink cocktail.

"A Bellini." Damon replied. "They're kind of addictive." He smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Too true. God, how many of these have we had in the last month?" Caroline asked him and he chuckled.

"Like a thousand. Each." Damon said amused and she laughed.

"I can't believe you're drinking a pink cocktail." Bonnie said amused and Damon shrugged.

"I would class it more as salmon coloured." He said and they laughed.

"What do guys wear to this party?" Bonnie asked Caroline who laughed.

"Damon's wearing black silk shorts, a bow tie and a top hat." She said and they laughed.

"You're still bringing home the walking stick from the theatre, right?" Damon asked her with a smirk and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'll bring home corsets for Bonnie and Elena too." She said.

"What are you wearing?" Bonnie asked her.

"It's a surprise." Caroline grinned.

"She won't tell me either." Damon commented.

"What have you been doing here?" Elena asked him curiously and he shrugged.

"The usual." He smirked.

"So, drinking, blood and women." Stefan said and Damon shrugged.

"And site seeing." Caroline said amused. "We went to a whole bunch of famous places on Thursday and Sunday." She said and all of them looked surprised that Damon would do that.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I have class on Thursday afternoon and Friday morning." Caroline replied. "Why?" She asked.

"Feel like going shopping with me and Elena?" Bonnie asked with a grin and Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely." Caroline nodded and Damon shot her a look.

"I thought we were going to Bourges tomorrow." Damon said and she shrugged.

"We can go next week." She said.

"We're going down south next week." He pointed out.

"Well, we can go to Bourges the week after then." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's in Bourges?" Elena asked as it was obvious Damon wanted to go.

"The summer festival." Caroline replied.

"We could all go then we can go shopping another time." Elena said.

"What do you think, Grumpy?" Caroline asked Damon amused and the others chuckled because he _was _being totally grumpy.

"Our car is a two seater." Damon pointed out and Caroline giggled at him wanting to ditch them. They were all surprised that Damon said 'our' car.

"We can just rent a car." Stefan said.

"Cool." Caroline smiled.

"I've never been to Bourges before. I can't wait to see the cathedral." Ric said happily and Damon rolled his eyes at Ric being such a history geek.

"It's supposed to be really beautiful. I can't wait to see that too." Caroline agreed and Damon shot her a sceptical look for _also _wanting to look at historical crap.

"You want to go see the historical things too?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"Not all of us _are_ historical things, you know." She teased and they all laughed at that.

"What?" Damon asked her amused and she giggled.

"You could have a little plaque and everything. 'Damon Salvatore – established in 1845'." She teased and he chuckled as did the others.

"You were nineteen when you turned?" Ric asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Saint Stefan doesn't look seventeen either though." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah... but... it's just... I can't believe _you _are a teenager." Ric said and they all laughed.

"I'm 166, Ric. Not a teenager." Damon pointed out amused and they laughed. "Do you remember I showed you that picture of Giuseppe?" Damon asked him and Stefan looked surprised that Damon would do that.

"Your father?" Ric asked and Damon nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked.

"How old did he look in that picture?" Damon asked.

"About 50-55?" Ric asked and Damon chuckled.

"He was 36 in that picture." Damon said and Ric's jaw dropped. "Times were tough compared to now so everyone looked much older than they do now." He said.

"True." Stefan agreed. "Plus you went to war." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"That was pointless." Damon muttered.

"Why? Because the South lost?" Elena asked and Damon chuckled.

"No, because I didn't actually kill any Northerners. I wanted the South to lose." Damon said surprising everyone except Stefan.

"Why?" Ric asked curiously. Damon was amused by the geek in him practically taking notes.

"I might be _for_ killing people but slavery is abhorrent and plenty of southern soldiers were of the same opinion." Damon said.

"True." Stefan agreed again. "History leaves out a lot of the details to do with that." He said.

"Wasn't Emily considered a slave?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Emily was a hand maiden, not a slave, but she still didn't have any real rights." Damon said.

"Is there a difference?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Oh, yeah." Damon and Stefan said simultaneously.

"Giuseppe wasn't that bad in comparison to some of the founding families. The Lockwoods were probably the worst." Damon said.

"Yeah, they were really bad." Stefan agreed.

"Isn't this a delightful discussion?" Damon rolled his eyes. "So you all flew here to make sure I didn't off Blondie, right?" He asked them and they glanced at each other sceptically.

"Yeah, basically." Stefan said when nobody else said anything.

"Why would I go to Paris with her just to kill her?" Damon asked them like they were stupid.

"Wasn't it you who said sometimes you do things that you don't have to do?" Ric asked with a smirk and Damon deadpanned at him.

"Not funny." Damon said to him annoyed considering he was mocking Damon's 'apology'.

"Stop worrying so much." Caroline said to them.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. They'd all flown across the Atlantic because they thought he was despicable enough to kill Caroline even after everything. Even Ric. Damon was hurt though he knew he probably deserved it. He'd been quiet the whole drive home then he went straight to his room when they came in. He'd been lying there for ten minutes when there was a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in." He said quietly. Caroline opened the door with a smile then walked in and handed him a drink.

"Try that." She smiled. He sat up and took a sip then groaned in satisfaction.

"What is it?" He asked loving it and she giggled.

"A blood Bellini." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I love it." He said and she smiled then took a drink of her own.

"Good, I'm glad. Want to come downstairs and hang out with me?" She asked.

"I'm kind of tired." He replied and she sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think they _actually _thought that." She said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she smirked.

"I know you're hurt that they said they came over here to see if you'd killed me after everything we've all been through together." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He lied and she sighed again.

"You don't have to lie to me, Damon." She said softly and he frowned at her knowing that.

"I would never kill you." He said looking down at his hands.

"I know that." She smiled. "They know that too. Honestly, they were probably all bored in Mystic Falls and thought that sounded like a good reason to visit unannounced. They probably figured you wouldn't give a crap if they said that." She smirked and he chuckled.

"You think?" He asked sceptically and she nodded.

"I do actually. If they'd only come here for that, don't you think they would have at least attempted to give us a hard time for not calling?" She asked and he had to admit that was a very good point.

"I guess." He agreed.

"Good. Don't listen to them anyway, they're human. What do they know?" She asked amused and he smiled at her. He did feel better.

"Stefan isn't." Damon said.

"He might as well be." She countered and he laughed a little.

"True." He nodded.

"So if you're tired, want me to leave you to it?" She asked.

"No." He replied staring into her eyes. He didn't want her to go.

"Want me to go make a jug of blood Bellini's while you pick a movie?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"I can go." He said and she giggled.

"No, I take too long to choose a movie." She said amused and he chuckled. She so did.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked and she laughed.

"A romantic comedy." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." He said and she smiled.

"So you can pick one that looks the least lame out of all of them." She teased and he laughed.

"Fine." He smirked and she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute then." She said. She set her glass down then in a blink she was gone. Damon was surprised that his crappy mood was now gone, though he felt he shouldn't be considering Caroline tended to be an all around surprise in general. The more time he spent with her, the more he thought she was perfect. She was back a few minutes later in her pyjamas with the jug she'd made. Damon moved over and she sat down on the bed and put the jug on the bedside table while he pressed play. "What did you pick?" She asked.

"The Ugly Truth." He said and she laughed.

"Have you seen that?" She asked amused.

"No, have you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you might actually find it funny. The guy's a little like you in some ways." She said.

"How so?" Damon cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well." She said then leaned over him to hover above his face and he put his arms around her with a smile at her finally doing something affectionate instead of always acting like his friend. "He's handsome and funny and inappropriate and a bit of a dick at times but you kind of can't help just loving the guy." She said amused not thinking about what she was saying and Damon's stomach fluttered at her saying all of that. He pulled her closer then kissed her and she kissed him back softly.

"Despite the Mystic Falls gang interrupting our date, did you like the restaurant?" Damon asked curiously. Caroline, internally, was falling over in shock at him calling it a date. Sure, it seemed like a date but him actually calling it that seriously stunned her.

"Uh... yeah." She nodded and he cocked an eyebrow at her for her reaction.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." She said. "I did like it but some of the menu items were a little..." She trailed off.

"Disgusting sounding?" He asked amused and she laughed.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Like pig feet." She shuddered and he chuckled.

"I have to agree with you there." He said. "French cuisine is amazing but some of it just sounds wrong." He added and she chuckled.

"Exactly." She smiled.

* * *

><p>They were meeting the others in Bourges as – in Stefan's words – Damon drove like a maniac, so Stefan wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Damon figured the drive that would normally take two and a half hours, would take him half that. The alarm went off in the morning to signal it was 7am and Damon groaned.<p>

"Let's just go later." He mumbled into the back of Caroline's neck while he tightened his arm around her and she chuckled.

"You're really not a morning person, huh?" She asked amused and he smirked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm not really an any time of day or night person." He pointed out and she laughed then turned around in his arms to face him. He opened his eyes then and looked at her. "Or we could just ditch them and stay in bed all day." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips then her cheek then her neck and she giggled. She found that sleepy Damon was _really_ cuddly and affectionate. He wasn't like that the rest of the day but she liked that he was like that in the morning.

"We can't ditch them." She said and he groaned.

"Why?" He asked annoyed.

"Because they flew all the way here and they're our friends." She said.

"Your friends." He said and she chuckled. "Maybe you should just go and I'll stay here." He said.

"Ric's your friend." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, it seems he's Stefan's friend now." He muttered and she laughed.

"That doesn't mean he's not your friend too." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, it kind of does." Damon said and Caroline felt really sad for him then. She gathered it was because Damon didn't think he could trust someone who trusted Stefan _and_ that nobody would trust him if Stefan trusted _them_.

"Well, I'm _your_ friend." She said and he smirked.

"Is that so?" He asked amused as he ran his hand along her back softly.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. Damon saw his chance.

"That all?" He asked curiously and she looked surprised.

"What else would I be?" She asked.

"Do friends have sex and spend all their time together and go on dates and snuggle in bed?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"There are no specific rules against friends doing that." She said.

"So you just see me as a friend?" He asked her hesitantly and internally she was in knots. No of course not, dammit, she thought to herself. But she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"No, I don't just see you as a friend." She said and he frowned at her total non-answer.

"Then what are we doing?" He asked her and her stomach fluttered. She _never_ thought Damon would be the one to try to have 'the talk' first.

"Can we just not talk about it?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because it's still new, Damon. As soon as we talk about it, it makes it real and that's when things get complicated. We've only been hanging out for a month. We've only been in Paris for a week. I really love it here and I think we could have an amazing time here together, but as soon as we put labels on whatever it is that's going on, that puts pressure and rules and limitations on us and I just think it's too soon for it." She said and he thought about that.

"Okay... but the problem with that is that I want the labels." He admitted and internally she was shocked.

"You do?" She asked kind of in disbelief.

"You don't find it ever so slightly out of character for me to _want_ to date and lie in bed like this where I'm not even trying anything?" He asked amused and she was sure she was blushing.

"Do you have feelings for Elena?" Caroline asked him straight out and he shot her a confused look.

"No, I already told you that was a Katherine thing." He said.

"What about Katherine then?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, just you." He said and her stomach fluttered at him admitting it.

"Well, what is it you want?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"To be with you." He said and she thought about that. She liked morning Damon best. He didn't seem as closed off in the morning when he just woke up.

"It's not that I don't want that, because I do, but I'm only eighteen." She said and he looked confused until realisation washed over him and he chuckled.

"As long as when you're with me you're really _with _me, I don't care if you sleep with other people." He said though it was kind of a lie. He _would _be jealous but he knew better than anyone that sex was just sex at times. Caroline looked surprised at that.

"So like starting things off in an open relationship?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"If you want that." He replied.

"Don't you want that?" She asked and he smirked.

"I'm _not_ eighteen. I've done all of that and more. I don't need that but it's not an either or kind of thing. I want you so I can be flexible. We're going to live a long time. If you don't do this stuff now, you might regret it in the future so I don't mind if you want to do that first." He said. Caroline _did_ want to be with him... but she also wanted to keep him at arm's length for a while. She couldn't let herself get used to being with him for him to just get bored eventually.

"Okay." She said. "So we... start off slow and talk about this again in a while?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but I should probably warn you... eventually, I will want this to be serious, so if you don't think that at some point in the future you could want that too, you have to tell me." He said sincerely and Caroline's heart clenched. God, how long had she waited for this?

"What do you mean by serious?" She asked for confirmation.

"I mean I don't want a girlfriend for like a month. I'm talking long term." He admitted.

"You would want to be tied down?" She asked surprised and he chuckled.

"In truth?" He asked her and she nodded. She knew whatever he was about to say was something he hadn't told anyone if his vulnerable expression was anything to go by. "It's what I've always wanted. Sure, I like the single life and the women and all the rest of it but you have to remember when I was born. I was brought up to believe you marry young and you spend the rest of your life with one person. I've always wanted to find someone to fall in love with who will love me who I can trust and will trust me." He admitted and Caroline knew that Damon never opened up like that and she felt like she was kind of melting into the bed. She just watched his face. Damon was nervous after saying all of that. "You going to say anything?" He asked sceptically and she smiled.

"Tell you what, Damon? You prove that to me and I'll fall in love with you forever." She said and it was Damon's turn to feel like he was melting into the bed. He couldn't help the smile on his face and Caroline saw that it was a real smile, his eyes were soft, he was open... she could tell that she made him happy by saying that. In that moment, Damon decided that he would do anything to prove that to her.

"I will." He agreed.

"So can we be open about this in front of the others or should we wait a little while?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't want to wait but if you want to we can." He said and she smiled then kissed him.

"No, I don't want to either." She agreed.

"Can we not tell anyone else that it's 'open' as you put it?" He asked and internally she was surprised at him saying that. He decided that he wasn't going to be doing the 'open' thing but he didn't need to. He'd been there, done that.

"That's fine." She agreed.

"Can we come home tonight instead of staying over in Bourges?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked with a giggle.

"Honestly? I don't want to spend any time with any of them." He said and she laughed.

"You want me to yourself, huh?" She teased then he rolled on top of her with a chuckle.

"I'm that obvious?" He asked as he kissed her cheek and Caroline was surprised at just how loving he could be. She wondered what he would be like eventually when he totally trusted her.

"No, I just wish they hadn't come." She said surprising him.

"You do?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"Stefan and Elena are total buzz-kills. They're going to stick their noses in with their opinions. I just... This week's been great and I don't want them screwing it up." She admitted and he kissed her.

"They can only screw it up if we let them." He pointed out and she chuckled.

"That's a good point." She agreed.

* * *

><p>They were meeting the others in Gordaine Square in Bourges. They were meant to be meeting at 10am but Damon and Caroline ended up being early so they took a walk around the square and looked at the stalls set up there. Caroline noticed that Damon was being very affectionate with her. She loved it obviously. He held her hand, kissed her cheek and put his arm around her regularly.<p>

When Bonnie, Stefan, Ric and Elena showed up they went over to the statue as that was where they were meant to be meeting them. They were ten minutes early and Bonnie happened to glance over to one of the stalls and her jaw dropped. She nudged Ric who was beside her and he looked as well and he was just as shocked. Stefan and Elena followed their gaze and nearly fell over in shock.

Damon and Caroline were standing at a stall hand in hand and Caroline had an ice cream cone. They saw her look at Damon then laugh then she touched his cheek with the ice cream and he shot her an amused look then she leaned forward and kissed it off and he smirked at her amused then kissed her on the lips. They were very obviously oblivious to the fact they were being watched by four very shocked people. Damon was enjoying the fact he could finally call her his... even if it was 'open', but if he proved himself to her, they wouldn't have to be open anymore, so he would, dammit. The other four just _watched_... Because Damon was being _so_ different... they couldn't help it. He was giving Caroline real smiles and laughs and he kissed her like he meant it and she just looked so happy... it was surreal.

"What are you so happy about?" Damon asked Caroline amused as she just seemed really happy.

"You." She replied honestly and he smirked. He felt like a little boy with a crush the way his stomach was in butterflies at her saying that.

"Is that so, Mademoiselle?" He said amused and she moved her free arm with her ice cream cone around his neck and leaned up while she continued to hold his hand with her other hand.

"Oui, monsignor." She replied teasingly and he leaned in too.

"C'est sexy quand vous parlez français." Damon said inches from her face and she giggled. _(It's sexy when you speak French.)_

"Votre plan d'abandonner les autres est en train de faire appel à moi." She said seductively and he chuckled then kissed her and she pulled him closer and kissed him back just as passionately. Damon pulled back and smirked. _(Your plan to ditch the others is starting to appeal to me.)_

"You're dripping ice cream down my back." He said and she giggled then licked round her cone. She grabbed a napkin then walked around to stand behind him and dabbed his neck amused.

"Better?" She asked amused when she went round in front of him again and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What other stalls do you want to look at?" He asked and she looked down the line of them.

"That one." She pointed to a handmade bag stall and he chuckled then put his arm around her and the two of them walked down to the stall together.

The other four were glancing at each other confused. It was very obvious that they didn't know the four of them could see them... so they were obviously together... but didn't tell them.

"Well... that was unexpected." Ric said finally and Bonnie chuckled.

"Understatement." Bonnie agreed. Ric and Bonnie both noticed that Stefan and Elena looked jealous since Stefan still wanted Caroline and Elena still wanted Damon. Elena was kicking herself because she'd thought Damon wasn't relationship material when he clearly _was_. Stefan was kicking himself for waiting so long to tell Caroline he liked her.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon were at the stand when Caroline's phone rang. She got it out and pressed the answer button.<p>

"Oui, c'est Carrie?" She answered.

"_Hey, it's Bonnie. We're here._" She said and Caroline and Damon glanced at each other and it was obvious they were both disappointed to have their alone time interrupted.

"Cool, are you at the statue?" Caroline asked.

"_Yeah. Where are you?_" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Just coming." Caroline replied then hung up. She looked over her shoulder and saw the four of them standing at the statue and she sighed.

"Last chance to bolt." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"We can't." She said and he chuckled.

"Fine, don't say I didn't offer." He teased and she smiled. She took his hand then the two of them headed over to the statue together while Damon interlaced their fingers. Caroline had bought a handmade bag so Damon was carrying that in a shopping bag since she still hand ice cream. Damon was kind of worried about their reaction to them considering he knew Caroline was a bit of a people pleaser. He was worried that Bonnie, Elena or Stefan would be able to talk her out of being with him.

"They're giving us weird looks." Caroline whispered so low that Stefan wouldn't have heard her.

"Do you care?" He asked and she giggled.

"No." She replied smiling up at him. "Do you?" She asked and he smirked.

"No." He winked and she laughed.

"Good." She said amused and he chuckled. "Hey." Caroline said to the four of them when they got there.

"Hey." The four of them replied simultaneously and both Caroline and Damon found that amusing.

"There are tons of stalls." Caroline commented motioning behind them.

"Why did you say on the phone that your name is Carrie?" Stefan asked curiously and Caroline shrugged.

"I changed my name last week." Caroline replied surprising them.

"To what?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Carrie Le Sang." Caroline replied and Stefan and Ric chuckled.

"Blood?" Ric asked amused and she smirked.

"It's going to be my stage name. I don't want Caroline Forbes used here at all considering I'll have to leave here in like four or five years." She said.

"So the party people all think that's your name?" Elena asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, so if anyone asks that's what it is." She said.

"Did you do the same?" Stefan asked Damon who nodded.

"I lost a bet." He smirked.

"What's yours?" Ric asked curiously.

"Dam Le Noir." Caroline smiled at Damon fondly.

"The dark?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"Carrie came up with it." Damon said amused. "Anyway, what _exactly_ do you want to do here besides shopping at the stalls?" Damon asked Caroline. "The cathedral, the palace, the museum and what else?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Lunch somewhere nice." She replied as she took a lick of her ice cream.

"Have you two been here long?" Ric asked amused.

"We got here just after 9am." Caroline giggled. "Damon got us here in like an hour and fifteen minutes." She said and the others looked surprised.

"Jesus, how fast did you drive?" Ric asked shocked and they both laughed.

"You don't feel it in our car." Caroline said.

"What car do you have?" Stefan asked.

"A Gran Turismo." Damon smirked.

"A Maserati?" Stefan asked shocked and they chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded.

"How'd you get that?" Stefan asked.

"Lots and lots of compulsion." Caroline replied amused and Damon laughed.

"Oh for God's sake, Damon." Stefan said annoyed.

"Hey, don't give him crap just because you don't use your gifts." Caroline said surprising all of them. Damon was _sure_ he loved her in that moment.

"That's not what compulsion is meant for." Stefan countered.

"I see." Caroline nodded. "Can I see where in the handbook it says that?" Caroline asked curiously and Stefan looked at her confused.

"What handbook?" Stefan asked.

"Exactly. So stop being a spoil sport." Caroline said and Damon chuckled and his stomach fluttered at her sticking up for him like that. "Anyway, let's do the historical stuff first. The cathedral's that way." She pointed then started walking in that direction pulling Damon along with her and he chuckled in amusement at her totally putting Stefan in his holier than thou place. The other four then followed them. Ric and Bonnie were kind of amused at the whole 'compelling a Maserati' thing but it was obvious that Stefan and Elena weren't.

* * *

><p>They went to all of the historical places then the stalls and though nobody had said anything to them about it, they were all surprised that Caroline and Damon weren't acting any differently in front of them than they had when they didn't know they were there. They still held hands and stuck by each other the whole day. They all noticed that Damon was being <em>really<em> nice to her, while still being a dick about everything and everyone else. After all of that, they decided to have an early dinner instead of lunch and they ended up in a restaurant called La Prose that was near the university. They all had dinner and afterwards decided to stay for a few drinks. The waitress came over and Caroline couldn't resist... she ordered two Bellinis and Damon chuckled.

"Bellinis again?" Stefan asked surprised and they both shrugged.

"We're trying them all over France to see where they're best." Caroline said amused.

"Your Bellinis are best though." Damon smirked at her knowing she would know what he was talking about and she chuckled.

"They were good, huh?" She asked with a smile and he nodded amused and she pecked him on the lips. They were sitting next to each other _obviously_ as they'd been practically glued together all day.

"So you two aren't going to say _anything_." Bonnie blurted and Caroline and Damon both looked at her confused.

"About what?" Caroline asked confused.

"About how you've been all over each other all day." Bonnie said and they chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious, Judgy?" Damon smirked.

"No." Bonnie replied. "Not with you two it's not." She added and they both rolled their eyes at her which was a funny sight to see.

"We're together." Caroline said with a shrug.

"Together." Bonnie said deadpan. "What do you mean together?" She asked.

"You're joking, right?" Damon asked amused.

"You know what having a boyfriend means, Bon." Caroline added.

"When did this start?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Uh..." Damon turned to look at Caroline. "Like a month ago?" He asked her and she nodded and they all looked shocked. Stefan stared at Caroline in disbelief. He understood then why she'd turned him down. They weren't _involved _then but things had started that day they'd talked in Caroline's room.

"You're in a _relationship_?" Stefan asked Damon in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"And?" Damon asked him amused.

"You?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Some of us wait for perfection instead of just dating any random chick that comes along." Damon smirked at Stefan and Caroline's stomach fluttered at him basically calling her perfect.

Elena looked like she'd been slapped since it was clearly a dig. Damon didn't usually think before he said things and this time was no different. Stefan of all people should have known that Damon wanted that with someone and Damon was pissed so he didn't mind being a dick. Just then the drinks were brought over. They all saw that Damon had been on his best behaviour all day and Stefan clearly pissed him off and that's why he'd resorted to being a dick.


	5. Soyez Mon Seul

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**A/N: Caroline's outfit is on my profile :)**

* * *

><p>Les Immortels<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>They were just about to leave for the party and Damon insisted that Caroline show him what she was wearing first in her room so he didn't basically get a boner in front of everyone. She'd laughed at that but reluctantly agreed. Damon sat on the edge of her bed and he was sure his jaw fell off when she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black corset with red detailing and bows with lace decoration, black short shorts with a red lace heart on the front, fishnet stockings, red patent high heeled pumps, black satin long gloves and a red train that sat at her lower back like a bustle that looked a bit like a skirt that was open at the front.<p>

"Jesus, mother and Joseph." Damon said in pure shock and she giggled. "You do know I have to wear these shorts all night, right?" He asked her dryly and she laughed.

"But just think of how amazing it'll be when you finally get me home and you ravish me." She teased and he stared at her in disbelief.

"You're evil. I'm going to be hard all night." He muttered and she laughed a little.

"Well... the others aren't arriving for another half hour." She smirked and he grinned at her then in a flash she was on her back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Damon was chatting to the girl Caroline had introduced as one of her new 'friends' from class considering he was trying to make a good impression as her 'boyfriend'. Elena went up to him and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elena asked curiously and Damon sighed and excused himself from the girl.

"What?" He asked her sceptically. She motioned for a side room in the club and Damon followed her in. Caroline had noticed Damon go into the room with Elena and she couldn't help being nosy. After everything they'd talked about, she wasn't worried about Damon with regards to Elena but she was curious as to what Elena wanted to say to him so she went over and peeked in. Elena stood in front of Damon and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't think I was clear in Mystic Falls." Elena said to him and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Clear about what?" He asked.

"I love you." She said to him and he rolled his eyes. Caroline was instantly furious at Elena.

"Just stop." Damon said to her annoyed and she grabbed the top of his arms.

"No, you need to hear it. After everything we went through, you need to hear it." She said and he sighed.

"What do you want from me?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I want to be with you. I want you to love me. I want you to come home." She said softly. "You know you belong with me and not Caroline." She added and Caroline's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Elena would do that to her. Internally, Damon was furious at her and furious Damon equals cruel Damon. He raised both of his hands and cupped her cheeks and leaned forward so their faces were only inches from each other and Elena looked happy because it looked like he would kiss her. Caroline was confused as to what he was doing.

"There's something you need to know." He said to her softly. "Elena..." He trailed off and she smiled.

"What?" She asked curiously as she leaned up to try to kiss him but before she got to his lips...

"This is pathetic." He said to her just as softly and she looked confused. "You only want me because you can't have me." He said and her eyes widened.

"I wanted you months and months ago. I've wanted you since not long after we met. I just didn't want to be Katherine." She said.

"But the thing is, Elena, you're just as manipulative as she is." He continued with the soft tone still staring into her eyes inches away from her face. "And to tell you the truth, my fascination with you was because of her. Stefan told me his was too. You were only ever a replacement for her. Neither of us ever actually loved _you_. It was all about her, except now, she means nothing to me... so in turn... you mean nothing to me." He said and her jaw dropped. "And your attempt to get me to cheat on Caroline is highly amusing but that'll never happen because she is what you'll never be. She is sweet and kind and fun and so beautiful in every way possible. I will _never_ do anything to fuck that up because she's the only one I want. She is probably perfect and just because I don't deserve her doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to keep her. So, Elena, you should run along because I have my sights set on perfection, whereas, you're just a human copy of a waste of space." He said and her eyes welled with tears.

"How can you say that? After everything?" She whispered and he smirked.

"After everything?" He asked letting go of her face and taking a step back. "You mean where I risked my life and my brother's life over and over again for you just to use both of us to your advantage? You screwed us both around. You manipulated us, played us against each other and honestly? The sight of you makes me feel nothing. I don't dislike you, hate you, nothing, because you're irrelevant to me. When you leave Paris, I'll never think of you unless someone brings you up. Now why don't you go back to the party and leave me the hell alone? You say you love me but you don't. You only love yourself. You don't know what it means to love someone because if you actually loved me, you'd want me to be happy and Caroline makes me happy. And honestly? You're obviously a terrible friend. She'd never do this to _you_." He said. "I'm done here." Damon said then turned away from her and walked right out the door. Caroline had taken off the moment he said he was done because she didn't want to get caught eavesdropping.

Caroline thought he'd been quite cruel to Elena but in a way she understood. Elena _had_ fucked him and Stefan around for well over a year and for Elena to hit him with all that crap when he finally found someone else was just as cruel. Though Caroline was stunned at Damon saying all of that about her. She hadn't been sure he was serious before but after that, she realised he was. Caroline also realised then that Elena wasn't her friend. That hurt.

Caroline was standing at the bar and Damon made his way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him then pecked him on the lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his expression.

"Elena just told me she loves me and wants to be with me." Damon said to her and she was surprised at him being so honest about it. She felt badly about eavesdropping considering he was being open about it.

"She did?" Caroline asked wide eyed and he nodded.

"I told her to fuck off." Damon said and Caroline kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe she would do that to me. I thought she was my friend." Caroline said and he sighed.

"Elena only cares about Elena." Damon countered and she nodded.

"I see that." She said solemnly.

"I thought I should be honest with you about that." He said and she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you for telling me." She said then she felt guilty. "But... since you're being honest... I should be honest too." She said and he looked confused.

"About?" He asked.

"I trust you so it wasn't about that." She said and he nodded for her to continue. "I already know. I eavesdropped. I'm sorry." She said and he looked surprised.

"Did you think I'd respond differently?" He asked and she sighed.

"I trusted that you wouldn't do anything, that's not why I eavesdropped. I wanted to see what Elena would say." She admitted and he could see that she felt guilty for eavesdropping. He could also see that she meant it when she said she trusted him and she hadn't been trying to catch him out. He just kissed her cheek.

"So you heard me say all of that about you." He said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said and he chuckled.

"I already told you I think you might be perfect. It's nothing you don't already know." He smirked. "Though I was a total dick to her." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, you were, but after everything Elena did, she deserved it. I don't want to be friends with her anymore." Caroline admitted.

"Well, if it's any help at all, Marie seems like a nice person to be friends with." Damon said and she giggled.

"Yeah, I noticed you talking to her earlier." She smiled. "You like her?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Well... I don't know if I would say I _like_ her... she doesn't irritate me." He said and she laughed then kissed him.

"That's the equivalent of you liking someone." She said amused and he chuckled.

"Forget Elena. She's a pain in the ass." He said and she nodded. "Want to dance with me, Miss Le Sang?" He smirked and she smiled.

"J'aimerais." She said and he chuckled then took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. _(I would love to.)_

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon danced for a while and it wasn't long before Bonnie turned up and tapped Damon on the shoulder. He turned his head and gave her a questioning look.<p>

"What did you say to Elena? She's devastated." Bonnie said and Damon shrugged.

"Elena tried to get him to cheat on me with her and leave me to go back to Mystic Falls to be with her." Caroline said and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"So I told her to fuck off along with a few home truths." Damon said.

"And that goes for both of us. She's not my friend." Caroline said and Bonnie looked stunned.

"You told Caroline all of that?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"He did. But I also heard it. I happened to be standing nearby when she said all of that." Caroline said and Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry. She just said Damon said horrible things to her for no reason." Bonnie said.

"Look, Bonnie." Damon said seriously. "I actually like you. You don't bring a heap of drama to every situation you find yourself in and you're always honest, even if you're judgy. I am not trying to screw Caroline around and we are actually both happy here in Paris. If Elena wants to cause problems, let her cause them in the States away from us. If you come back to visit us, please don't bring her with you. Neither of us wants to see her." Damon said and Bonnie was surprised at him saying all of that to her.

"She's apparently flying home tomorrow anyway." Bonnie said.

"Excellent." Caroline said.

"You still want to see me though, right?" Bonnie asked Caroline who smiled.

"Of course." Caroline said. "I always will."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon spent the rest of the weekend with Bonnie, Ric and Stefan as Elena did fly home on the Saturday. Monday came and after class Madame Savant asked to speak to Caroline in her office. Caroline was surprised at that but she went anyway.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Caroline asked her concerned as the woman didn't look angry but she didn't look happy either.

"This establishment receives thousands of applications every year for these positions from all over the world. You were chosen because we saw something in you. You have a gift and I could see you going places, Carrie. The party on Friday was not only a party. It was also scouting for talent. You were mentioned to me by several talent scouts, including the Moulin Rouge. You _will_ be one of the ones to get a job after this class." She said and Caroline looked stunned but so pleased until she realised there was obviously something wrong.

"But that's amazing... so what's the problem?" She asked confused.

"The boyfriend." She said deadpan and Caroline looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, what?" Caroline asked confused.

"You are not here to learn to be a pop star, Carrie. You are here to become a cabaret and burlesque performer. If you want to be a star, if you want a career, you will always be available yet never be available at the same time. You cannot bring a _boyfriend_ to work events. You have the makings to become a burlesque icon but you will never go anywhere if men think you are attached. Part of the appeal is that sexy Carrie Le Sang is a dream. A fantasy. That fantasy will die as soon as they know you are involved." She said and Caroline looked shocked.

"Then what do I do?" She asked confused.

"You have three options." Madame Savant replied. "Option one, you continue your relationship away from work. At work events you are single. If the boyfriend comes to them, he is your manager or friend or cousin or I don't care what but not your boyfriend. You will flirt with the men while leaving mystery and the boyfriend must accept it as part of your job. Option two, you get rid of the boyfriend. Or option three, you leave my class because I will not watch you waste your talent over a man because they never stay long around a burlesque performer." She said and Caroline felt like she might fall over in shock. She didn't want to quit. It was her dream job. But she couldn't lose Damon. He was her dream too.

"I'll talk to him." She replied though she had no idea how that discussion would go. "What do you mean by single at work?" She asked.

"If an important client asks you to have a drink or dinner with him, you will do so. You will flirt and advertise for the production you are working on, while leaving him wanting more." She replied and Caroline bit her lip.

"Just flirting." She said for confirmation.

"Yes." She nodded. "Most men cannot handle being with a burlesque star, I warn you." She said and she thought about that. But most men weren't Damon.

"I'll talk to him." She repeated.

"Very good, see that you do. There cannot be repeats of Friday. It is good that it was only your first week. There will be time to get rid of the memory of you with him." She said.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in knots. She wrung her hands nervously. She opened the front door and walked into the house and went into the living room to find Damon, Stefan, Ric and Bonnie sitting around the table with a drink. Damon smiled at her and was about to say something when he saw her conflicted expression.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Uh... I really need to talk to you." Caroline said to him worriedly and he was surprised at her tone. "Can you come for a walk with me?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded then stood up from the table and walked her out of the house. There was a park across the street so they went there and Caroline sat down on a bench and he sat beside her. "You're freaking me out." He said to her sceptically.

"I got a warning from Madam Savant today after class." Caroline said to him seriously and he looked surprised.

"A warning for what?" He asked confused as this wasn't the conversation he'd been expecting. He'd automatically thought she was breaking up with him considering her conflicted expression.

"I think I need to leave the class." She said to him and his jaw dropped.

"But, I overheard some of them talking about you on Friday and they said that you're amazing." He said and she nodded.

"She said that I've already been scouted for the Moulin Rouge." She said and he looked even more confused.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"They have a problem with... You." She replied and he looked surprised.

"Me?" He asked in disbelief and she nodded.

"Apparently, it's like a deal breaker for burlesque dancers to have boyfriends. Apparently me taking you to the party on Friday as my boyfriend was a huge no-no because part of the appeal of the burlesque world is that the women are fantasy objects for men so I basically can't have a boyfriend publicly." She said and he thought about that.

"So did she tell you to stop seeing me?" He asked curiously.

"She said I have three options. She said I either break up with you, leave the class, or, we're together away from work related events, but at events I have to pretend to be single. If you come with me, you need to be like my manager or cousin or whatever. She said that men don't last around burlesque stars for long because part of it is accepting that the star has to flirt and pretend to be single even if she's not. It's just part of the job." She said worriedly. Damon sighed then took her hand and interlaced their fingers. He could see how worried she was and she seemed to be bracing herself for him to be annoyed about it. He was internally shocked that she would _leave the class_ just to be with him.

"Well, you see the thing is, I'm a vampire." He said to her and she looked at him confused.

"What has that got to do with anything?" She asked confused and he chuckled.

"It's got to do with the fact that I have _forever_." He smirked. "I know how important this is for you so I don't mind if we're together at home or when you aren't in class or work. You wanted to take things slow so I can go to events as your manager. I can even play the part and flirt with others too so that it looks real." He said. "I already told you that as long as when you're with me you're really _with_ me, everything else is just trivial. Flirting is just flirting. I'm sure you'll have to have a drink with important people and dinners with other people. You have to remember that I've lived in Paris plenty of times. I've been around my fair share of burlesque stars. I know what that world entails. So I'm okay with that because I know how much you want this. Don't quit your class because of me, Caroline. I'm not going anywhere." He said sincerely and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" She asked amazed and he chuckled then kissed her.

"Were you really so worried that I wouldn't accept this?" He asked her with a reassuring smile and she sighed in relief then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stroked her hair softly.

"Are you sure? When I start working it'll be several nights a week." She said into his shoulder and he just hugged her tighter.

"Well, that'll just mean that I get you to myself during the day instead." He said and she smiled widely into his shoulder. "Besides, we're still doing that whole 'open' thing at the moment, so when you're not with me, you _are_ single." He said and she frowned and pulled back to look at him. When she said that she hadn't heard him say all of that to Elena... When she said that, he hadn't just been all supportive of her following her dream and standing by her anyway... When she said that... she'd been lying because she didn't want anyone else and was quite certain if things continued this way that she never would.

"Screw that. I don't want that." She said and he chuckled though he was really pleased at that.

"That little plan of yours didn't last very long." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I just didn't want to get hurt." She said honestly and he nodded as he'd gathered that.

"You won't." He promised softly and she smiled.

"Then can we just be with each other and nobody else?" She asked and he smirked.

"I haven't slept with anyone but you since that day I threw you over my shoulder at the club." He said and she looked stunned.

"But you said... last week... when I had those guys." She said and he smirked.

"Yeah, I fibbed... I just fed on her. I only wanted you then too." He admitted and she looked shocked then smiled. "So yeah, the monogamy thing already started for me." He said and she kissed him. She kissed him with everything she had and he felt in the way she kissed him how much she cared about him already. He didn't care if the world couldn't know it yet... it was enough that _he_ knew she was his.


End file.
